Never Let Fate Decide
by Caeli13
Summary: A/U Markeith Darkwood: A troubled teenager who tries too hard to be Ms. Perfect. Her own past is shrouded in mystery with secrets of her own. She's a student of... The sexy Art teacher, Revi Anderson, whose past could create a controversy. When these two clash together, their pasts intertwine, in a plot filled with mystery, murder, and of course, romance.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this is some sort of an A/U. Don't judge me! I only changed their names due to certain…um, I wouldn't say preferences, but, I guess that word will do. Anyway, this is a Rivaille x OC and Eren x OC.

Revi – Revaille

Markeith – OC

Andrea – OC

Rian – Eren

Hagen – Hanji

Errin – Erwin

Perla – Petra

… and the rest are technically OCs…methinks? xD

Disclaimer: I don't own AOT or SnK. Never have, never will… R&R, please.

Chapter 01: The Semester Kicks Off

Markeith

"Tell me that you're not drinking that."

Markeith Darkwood looked up through her thick, purple, rectangular-rimmed glasses and smiled at her dorm mate and partner-in-crime. Eyes of pure blue stared into Markeith's dark brown ones that were eerily akin to onyx.

Markeith looked at her veggied up drink, where swirls of cucumber, celery and God knows what swirled in unison.

"Good morning to you, too, Andrea," she smiled.

Andrea grimaced, combing through her thick unruly hair of pure black, contrasting to Markeith's brownish black.

Andrea looked at her friend's messily tied hair and eyed her glasses with disdain. "Woman, I know that this is the moment where we go in for the first semester of our college lives, but, I could barely recognize you with those. I mean, you used to be girly up, not a -"

"Slob?" Markeith grinned at her suggestion, her eyes lightening to a mere warm brown.

Andrea shook her head, looking at Markeith's Surplus shirt and cast-off jeans. With a grimace, she said, "I was going to say tomboy, but either term works."

The two of them got into Andrea's blue Porsche, nicknamed Baby Sky by Markeith for its obvious reasons. With a speed that could have earned them a ticket, the two of them arrived at school in time. In silence, the two headed off to their first class, which was of the humanities division, the introduction to art.

Andrea pulled Markeith to the front row and asked the boy beside two unoccupied seats, "Hey, are these taken?"

Markeith blushed. Andrea was too...straightforward for her own good.

The boy looked up to reveal green eyes, his brown hair making him look too innocent. With a shake of his head, he replied, "No. You are welcome to sit. I'm Rian, by the way. You two are?"

"Andrea Thompson, and this one," she nudged at Markeith with narrowed eyes, "is my soul sister, Markeith. Make a move on her, and I will pounce you and make you regret that you have ever laid your eyes on her."

Rian raised his hands in mock surrender. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Markeith falsified a sigh and said, "Is it a wonder why I'm still single?"

Rian laughed, his laugh making Andrea smile, too. "Your friend's heart is in the right place, Markeith."

Markeith returned the smile. "Just call me Mark." She was starting to like the guy.

After a few minutes of chatting, a loud bang engulfed their entire attentions. A man with undercut hair, which was parted in the middle, gave each one of them a glare worth a thousand daggers, making Markeith wish that she had begged Andrea to sit at the farthest corner of the room.

With a scowl, the man said, "Tsch. So, I get wimps this year, huh?"

Markeith's eyes widened, wondering if he said that so that the entire class could hear him or said it more to himself.

Markeith didn't have enough time to ponder when he teacher's eyes darted towards her. She nearly gasped as silver orbs flooded her with a feel of familiarity, that something at the back of her mind told her that she knew the man before her.

"You," the teacher eyed her. "You look filthy. Is this how you go to class these days? Without an ounce of thought for hygiene?"

Markeith lowered her head, her face red with anger. Then, raising her head, she looked up to her teacher and exhaled deeply. " I am sorry, sir, but, I did not know that the college I picked had a dress code. If you want, I will leave this class and will return the following meeting more properly dressed."

A gasp could be heard from one of the students.

Andrea groaned, "Temper, temper."

The teacher raised one fine eyebrow. "You have guts. I like it. Sit down. Next..."

Markeith sunk to her chair. To her right, Rian released a breath and said, "You are one. Lucky. Bitch. You do know who you are up against, right?"

She shook her head.

"That's Revi Anderson, infamous teacher with an OCD for cleaning," he explained under his breath. "He fails students at the snap of his fingers. Honestly, you are lucky that he didn't just kick you out." Turning his head slightly, he added, "And, for the most part, most of the school's girl population try to get his attention."

Markeith couldn't help but understand why. Her lack of style aside, she could see how the man in front of her could be the next Helen of Troy. Despite being only an estimation of 5'3, Professor Anderson had the looks. Now, if only his attitude was much, much, nicer...

After an hour and thirty minutes of ridiculing every student he could, the professor said, "I want you to pass me a short report on what you expect in this class, to be graded. send the soft copy via e-mail." With a clean handwriting, he turned to them for the last time and said, "Dismissed."

Everyone stood up and rushed out of the room. At the speed everyone was going, a book fell from her desk, to be rescued by Rian himself. With a smile, she gave her thanks and smiled back.

"That book again, huh?" Andrea said, eyeing the title as they walked out of the room.

Markeith shrugged and replied, "I love how the biographer explained his thoughts on the paintings."

"By Jove," Rian said in a mocking British accent, "she's a bookworm!"

Markeith gave him a soft nudge on the ribs and said, "Hey, whatevs. Let's head to the next room before anything else happens."

The three consulted their schedules, and Rian gave them a sheepish look. "Sorry, girls, but this is where we part. See you at lunch?"

They all agreed as each took off.

On the better side of things, the rest of the teachers Markeith had were either nice or weird, or all two, especially the biology teacher, who rambled about random things that made everyone laugh from time to time.

At lunch time, Markeith was so hungry that she whined afterwards, "Andy, let's go grab some munchies."

Andrea shook her head with a grin and met up with Rian, who gave Andrea a hand in her things. The three of them proceeded to the dirt hall, where students were already lining up to order.

"OMG, they have Chinese!" Markeith shot up.

"Not worth it, kid," Rian said. "I've tried it. They're soggy and tasteless. Trust me on this."

Markeith's face fell. "Oh."

Andrea patted her shoulder kindly and said, "We'll just order later, why don't we? I do know you like the spicy garlic and sesame oil that always come for free."

Markeith gave Andrea a smile as the three decided on sandwiches and salads. After a hearty meal and a small interview from their new friend, Rian decided to head to his constitution class while Andrea said she'd head home. Being left to her own devices, Markeith decided to head towards a net cafe, where she decided to do her work.

While working, she decided to send mail to her mother. She opened up her Yahoo! account and decided on what to write. She didn't want her mom to worry again about her being too temperamental. The last time it happened, she was kicked out of her high school without a merit recommendation. She was just lucky enough that her mother had a friend who owned a school that helped students like her.

Deciding on how she was settling in while editing the incident in her least favorite professor's class, she began to type:

_Mom,_

_I'm doing great here. Andrea and I settled at a co-ed dorm, but, of course, boys stay at a different wing of the building. I made a friend with a guy called Rian, and he seemed to have taken a liking for Andrea, though, she seems to be undecided about that. We also have cool teachers, but one of them is a total jerk._

_I miss you, and Andrea said thanks for the brownies. Can you believe that she finished it before I get to eat them myself? - Your Daring Dawter_

With that, she turned to her work. She pondered on how to write, observing from her first impression of the teacher. She assumed how he hates flowery words and wanted someone who goes straight to the point. That said, she let her mind reel.

-.-.-

Revi

Revi trudged on to the Administrator's office, his mind actually farther than where he was. He couldn't help but hate new students, especially those fresh from high school. He hated how they were naïve and quite immature. Simply put, he made it his task to make all of the damn kids realize that the real world was different from their sheltered homes.

He walked inside the door, greeted by his fellow teachers. He took his seat beside his one and only confidant, Errin Shin, his blond hair neatly swept behind as his blue eyes studied a piece of paper.

"Something's telling me that you terrorized those kids again," Errin said in his deep and steady voice.

Revi rolled his eyes. "Those damn brats need it. They can't pass my subject without working their asses off, and you know it. It's high time they fucking learn how to do things in the real world."

"That's what you always say, Revi," a woman with glasses and brown hair grinned at him, her eyes matching her hair color. Her grin was wide, warning him of any mischief in town.

Hagen Zine.

"Shitty glasses," Revi acknowledged.

The computer in front of him beeped. Turning his attention away from his colleagues, he saw an e-mail from an address called _azureblood_17 _ with a title in her message as HW. This surprised him, considering how most of his students don't take his classes seriously. Opening the message, he saw a document attached to the message. With a slight frown, he opened the attachment and read.

_Markeith Darkwood_

_1st Year_

_My Expectations In Class_

_When we say art, it is pretty abstract for a person such as me, who has only ready but never really experienced it, to describe. All I could say is that I expect the following to occur during my semester._

_First, I expect the class to be passionate. In art, one could not create such beauty without putting their heart and soul in it. The burning passion to look at beauty is a way for someone to understand the heart of an artist, therefore, passion is mostly needed in this class._

_Next, I expect adventure from the things we'll be learning. Images, music, building structures - all of them tell a story. In art, we not only discuss the physical, but will also go deeper into what we see. It is philosophical, it is a deep thought. Each art takes us to another place, another time, and another story._

_Lastly, I expect us to study the different styles that come and go. In every age, there is something new, and despite this class being a minor, I hope to be able to explore the different art the past and the present have created._

Revi shook his head. He wondered whether this girl was trying to impress him, or has her head in the clouds. Somehow, he was reminded of another girl, who was quite similar to this Markeith girl he has in class.

_I want to become an artist!_

_I love art because it's pretty... Do you think it's pretty, Vivi?_

Every night, he dreamt of that accident. Every night, he regretted not being able to look out for his best friend and the daughter. Her body was not found, and his best friend and wife...dead.

Breaking away from his reverie, he looked for his class record and hunted down Darkwood's name. He arrived at the girl's name and gave her a C. It was for her effort, at the same time, she was only writing to impress, not to get a proper grade.

He stood up and gave Errin's shoulder a light squeez before saying, "I'm headed out. See you soon."

"Take care, Revi," Errin said. "And, for the millionth time, it is not your fault."

Revi ignored Errin's sentiment and headed to the parking lot. When he was about to get inside his car, he saw a petite figure walking out of the net cafe just in front of him and recognized her as the Darkwood brat. There was something in her eyes that told him that she was in deep thought.

The girl suddenly jerked her hand to her pocket to pick up her phone. With what he assumed was a false smile, she chimed, "Hey, Andy!... How did it implode again?" her face scrunched in hopelessness. "Woman, every time I replace the chords, you somehow - Oh, no, you di'nt! Don't use Altea as an excuse!... Fine, I'll hunt down the strings. Wait for me AND NO DORM HOPPING." She dropped the phone and muttered something as her face returned to a thoughtful look.

Shaking his head, he went inside his car and headed to his own apartment that was near St. Cecilia's Dorm for All.

-.-.-

Markeith

Markeith dropped the guitar chords on the table while cradling her grey cat, Altea. With a look of disdain, she told Andrea, "I am so not shopping for you ever again."

"But, it's your cat's fault -," Andrea tried to explain again but was silenced by Markeith's glare. For a petite girl, she could deliver the glare with an utmost accuracy that could send even Death himself running.

Markeith settled herself on her bed and opened her own art supplies, which she bought after buying the chords. She took out a sketchpad and couldn't help but inhale the scent of new Oslo paper.

Ever since her mother went to a therapist that diagnosed her as someone whose social adjustment was delayed, she was told to draw her thoughts as a routine to calm her down. At first, it was more like homework for her, but soon, she ended up loving how her sketches come to life.

Her hand at the ready, she began to draw the image of a woman.

It was about seven when she finished her work. By then, Andrea was already checking out brochures of fast foods and asked Markeith whether she'd want ramen to go with her Chinese dumplings.

"I thought ramen was Japanese?" Markeith prompted.

Andrea rolled her eyes and muttered, "You're such a geek." She took out her iPhone and settled for ordering something Korean, which did not sit on Markeith really well.

The order arrived soon with Markeith suddenly regretting her hatred for Korean food. With a look of a beggar, Andrea handed her a pair of chopsticks as they ate with hearty content, somehow arguing over a cuisine made of clear noodles that tasted sweet, blending well with its caramel color.

"So, Mark," Andrea began, "What do you think of our teachers?"

Markeith played with a thoughtful look and replied after a few seconds, "Most of them are pretty cool. Professor Hagen, too, although, she kinda crosses the line of creepy at the same time."

"That's true," she grinned, "But, don't you think Professor Errin is kinda hot?"

Markeith blinked twice at that statement. Where was the topic headed?

"Well," Markeith replied slowly, "I think Professor Anderson is quite the hot topic."

Andrea scoffed, "Oh, please. He has this bad boy aura that I don't even like. And, as far as I'm concerned," she gave me a pointed stare, "you're supposed to be avoiding those kinds of guys, right?"

Markeith understood where she was coming from.

Back at her hometown, Markeith dated a guy who was part of a gang. The beginning was a tad sweet and romantic, but soon, the romance escalated into drugs and abuse. The ex would end up hitting her whenever he was in a drunken stupor, and Markeith just had to get away from that place after managing to scrape enough average in high school. So far, only Andrea knew of that. Her mom tried to ask but left at the moment Markeith assured her that nothing was wrong.

"Kyle was a mistake," Markeith admitted. "It won't happen again."

The air around them shifted. Awkwardness was exchanged as the two ate in utter silence. When done, Markeith threw the trashes away and fell into her soft bed covers that smelled of fresh laundry.

The moment she closed her eyes, an image of a blinding light engulfed her, making her jump back into consciousness. Sweat trailed down her skin, marking her deep red shirt into a deeper shade as her head pounded with pain.

What was that?

Not once in her life had she dreamt of such event before, and, bravery aside, it scared her. She felt as if she was to die, but survived the fatality of it. Could that be a memory, or just a wild imagination?

A soft mewl beside her made her look down. Altea rubbed her tongue against Markeith's hand, a gesture that she could relate to comfort.

Markeith sunk gently back into the comforts of her bed and cat, saying, "Sorry girl. Did I wake you? Let's go back to sleep. I just had a weird dream and it's really nothing to worry about." She closed her eyes again and felt herself drifting into a more merciful sleep.

The next time she woke up, the smell of waffles made her stomach groan. She looked at Andrea, who tossed her a hotdog coated in the said waffles.

"Rise and shine, kid," Andrea said.

Markeith groaned, "Can't I stay home today? I don't feel like going to school." She buried her head under the pillows, only to be jumped by Andrea, nearly suffocating the poor girl.

"You are not cowering over Mr. Anderson, woman! Get up or I'll call you a disgrace upon the gender of women!" Andrea said as she got up from Markeith.

Markeith got up and bathe in her favorite vanilla scent. After bathing, she went for a different approach of clothing. Dark jeans of grey with a simple blouse in light blue, she patched it up with a pair of black sneakers. To add the finishing touch, she tied her hair like the previous day. She added her glasses as a last touch and gave herself a smile.

"Mark, we're so running late!" Andrea exclaimed.

Markeith rolled her eyes and took her messenger bag. Before leaving, she hugged Altea, who mewled as she perked up with her green eyes.

They arrived in school five minutes before the time. With their feet running as if their lives depended on it, they miraculously made it to the classroom. They scanned the people until they saw the man they were looking for. Rian, who had a worried frown on his face, instantly perked up at seeing them together and gave each one of them a smile. They moved quickly and took their proper seats as the bell rang.

"Saved," Markeith panted.

Andrea opened her mouth to say something about their supposed tardiness but was interrupted by the entrance of their teacher.

"Oh, dear," Andrea mumbled.

Professor Anderson's eyes scanned the class that was in utter silence. He eyed his students, and it was some sort of miracle when he skipped examining her.

Good. Second day survived.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Most of the characters are OOC, so…sorry…

Chapter 02: Philosophies and Secrets

Markeith

In the following weeks, Markeith felt lucky enough to have survived Professor Anderson's scrutiny. He was someone with on OCD factor that seemed to have married his cleaning materials. Every day, she witnessed at least one person who received the end of his anger. Hopefully, she'd avoid it.

So far, her mother's message from mail was composed of problems from the hospital and their elderly maid dying. This grieved the two Darkwoods, for she had been one of their closest allies when they found maintaining the house was a tad difficult.

As the second month of the semester began, there were other things that they had to focus on. Professor Anderson gave them a letter that informed them of an up-coming field trip to a museum downtown to be handed over by next week as they decided on a triad team along with a paper on Leonardo da Vinci to be handed on the following day while Professor Hagen gave them a research paper on how the cell acts like a society. She emphasized on creative comparison and expected it to be passed by the end of the week.

Spending time with Rian in their dorm, they talked about the triad their professor decided on for the field trip. While on that subject, Andrea opened up a question that bothered her since the school trip was announced.

"You sending it online?" Andrea asked, pointing at the slip of paper.

Markeith nodded. "May I use your scanner?"

Andrea nodded while Markeith set it up.

Rian turned his gaze from Andrea to Markeith and asked, "Why don't you send it via snail mail?"

Andrea shook her head, "It takes a lot of time and money. This way, it's not only faster, but we get to save up loads of cash for other things we need, and, we don't have to worry about the permission slip from getting lost."

The machine made its sound as Markeith scanned hers and sent it instantly to her mother's e-mail. And just like that, she replied with a, "Take care, sweetie~!"

"Wow," Andrea snickered. "She's such a kid."

Markeith laughed at that and said she'd have it printed in a net cafe. Leaving the two, she took a walk to the net cafe of her school and printed out the permission slip.

After printing out the slip, she headed back to the dorm.

-.-.-

Revi

The sound of water rushing from the bathroom woke him up. As the sounds slowly dwindled to the creaking of the switch that turned the water off, a blonde stepped out, her wavy hair dripping with the water.

"Hey, professor," she smiled shyly.

Revi stood up in his naked glory and pulled the girl into a deep kiss.

For years, he slept with students who needed their grades raised. It was against the teacher's principles, mixing work with pleasure, for him, aside from sleeping with them just so they would stop sending him foolish letters of love.

And how he loved it.

The girl, who was an innocent prior to their dalliance, learned quick. She danced on him as he took her there again. As she neared her end, she let out a loud moan, her body shivering from her release.

When she turned to sleep, Revi pulled himself away and dressed. He headed out of his flat and headed to Cafe Latté as he texted his fellow teachers.

-.-.-

Markeith

"I want..." Markeith bit her bottom lip, looking at the menu. Then, she looked up and smiled, "A tall vanilla milk shake and Andrea would get the usual Grande cappuccino, extra cinnamon for her, Rian."

While they were discussing about the field trip, Rian suddenly piped about going to his part time and caught Andrea's attention, who decided to be a bother. It didn't help that Andrea had to drag her along for the ride.

"Anything else?" Rian smiled, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Markeith shook her head and headed to where Andrea was sitting.

"You, woman, have no mercy on the guy," Markeith snickered.

Andrea grinned. "Look on the bright side. At least you get to help a friend earn his keep, right?"

"Da-yum," Markeith sighed in surrender.

Markeith's phone rang as Rian served their drinks, who exchanged a look with her. She took her phone and raised her eyebrows, mouthing, "My older brother."

"This outta be good," Andrea said, then, turned to Rian, "We'll tell you soon. In the mean time, go to work." She pushed him away, earning a low chuckle that Markeith swore was hiding a blush.

Markeith went out of the store to answer her phone.

"Hey, Travis," she exhaled.

"Hey, brat! How's college?" her older brother's voice warmed her heart.

"I'm doing great, thank you!" she said, missing him. "How's work?"

"Not great," he grimaced. "A patient here has infection. The wounds were swelling and -"

"Whoa," Markeith flinched. "Down with the details, buddy."

Travis let out a laugh.

Travis was older than her by eight years, and, he followed their mother's footsteps into the medical field. He was at the point of earning a Ph. D. while working part time. Tall with platinum blond hair and eyes of emerald green, he was also engaged to his childhood friend, Catherine, who also doted upon her.

"So, how is Andrea?" he asked, concerned about her like a big brother.

Markeith smiled. "She's still purposefully dodging bullets. She's tougher than a cockroach, and that's saying something."

"Dr. Darkwood, we have an emergency over here," someone said on the other line.

Travis cussed colorfully and said, "Look, little kitten, I gotta scram. I give you my love~!"

Markeith let out a laugh. "Love you, too."

She turned around and went back into the shop.

-.-.-

Revi

Errin, Hagen, and Perla all followed Revi as they arrived at Cafe Latté's parking lot. Before they could proceed further, Hagen exclaimed, "Oh, it's Darkwood."

Revi turned to face her, her face glowing as she said, "Hey, Travis!"

Travis? Her boyfriend?

"I'm doing great, thank you!" she chimed, ecstatic. "How's work?...Whoa, down with the details, buddy," she flinched all of a sudden. Then, her face turned into a doting expression, replying, "She's still purposefully dodging bullets. She's tougher than a cockroach, and that's saying something." At that moment, her face turned slightly into a frown, but let out a laugh either way. "Love you, too."

She turned around and went back to the shop, but was caught by Hagen yelling, "Hey, Little Maki~!"

Markeith turned and a gentle smile graced her lips, making Revi almost gape.

_She looks like Lilia..._

"Big sis," she smiled. When she faced the rest of them, her smile somehow turned downward.

"How's your bro doing?" Hagen said, inserting her arm inside Markeith's.

Errin raised his eyebrows, "I didn't know you know Ms. Darkwood."

Markeith looked at Errin with a small smile, "He was a junior to Professor Zine. They worked on their thesis together."

"Your brother is a biology teacher?" Revi raised his eyebrows.

Markeith looked straight into his eyes, somehow defiant, "He's a doctor. It was a pre-course to his medicine."

"What are you doing here, by the way?" Errin asked.

"I'm having coffee with Andrea," she smiled politely. "And, a friend of mine is working here. I have to go. I think she'll be worrying about me if I don't head back any time soon. Nice to see you here, professors."

She turned around and left. The rest followed her and saw her settling with a girl that looked older than her.

"How's Vis?" the girl, who must have been Andrea, asked.

Markeith wrinkled her nose, "Ugh. Don't ask. He was about to explain to me about the grotesque of human anatomy of the human body. He was busy, but he did ask about you, too. He seems pretty worried about us."

"He's such a worrywart," Andrea sighed as they switched topic.

Errin placed his chin underneath his hands. "Markeith looks familiar, don't you think?"

Revi just made his infamous 'Tsch'. Truthfully, he could see Lilia in the girl. The smile, especially. It was Lilia's signature smile.

-.-.-

Markeith

"Hey," Hagen suddenly piped in, surprising Andrea. "Other places are kinda full. Can we sit with you, my adorable kittens?"

Andrea and Markeith exchanged grins. With a nod, Andrea said, "Sure, prof."

"I'm Perla Alt," a blond raised her hand towards them. "I teach math."

For a strange reason, Markeith had a hunch that she was going to hate the girl already, who was clinging to Revi like glue.

As the introductions ended, each one discussed about the projects they were planning to give to students, joking about going easy with Markeith and Andrea, who were both laughing at Hagen's expressions.

"What about you, Revi?" Perla asked. "You've been pretty quiet the entire time."

Revi shook his head. "Guess I'd give those brats worksheets."

Right there and then, Markeith couldn't help but pipe up, "I'm sorry, but that is not how I see art should be taken, if you forgive me, professor."

Andrea got up, already knowing Markeith's opinion in art. "I'll just get some water. Brb."

Everyone's gaze turned to her, with Revi raising his own eyebrows. With his usual stoic look, he said, "Then, how do you suggest how I should be handling my class, Ms. Darkwood?"

Markeith stood firm in her ground, her face distant. "Art is something where one explores life, isn't it?" She looked for confirmation from her philosophy teacher, Professor Shin, who nodded, smiled and said, "Go on," looking amused.

Markeith gained confidence from the small gesture and went on, "Well, students should learn how to explore their surroundings, see the inner artists in them. They are to look for a deeper meaning in their lives through art, making them come to life. Paint, compose, sing - art takes many forms. How do you expect students to take something as beautiful as art in a different light if all they do is write essays? Art is expression in its own essence, thus, must be put to practice." She ended it with a glassy and passionate look in her eyes.

After a few seconds, Errin laughed along with Hagen with a glaring Perla.

"You have one star pupil here, Revi," Errin said. He patted Markeith at the back, earning a beam from her.

"Tsch. An annoying one at that," Revi mumbled.

After a few minutes, Andrea called on Markeith, saying that she was feeling sick. Excusing themselves, the two headed for Baby Sky.

Andrea cussed all of a sudden and said, "Did you see how Professor Anderson was looking at you? Ugh, what a creep! He gives me the goose bumps!" She shifted the gear, making the car lurch and turning the engine off.

Markeith raised her hands in surrender. "You know what? How about you let me drive before we crash against a tree or something?"

Andrea nodded, "Good idea."

While driving, Markeith couldn't help but feel like a young teenager in love.

_Revi..._

She whispered his name, liking how his name rolled in her tongue.

He was quite something for an art teacher. Strict with a major OCD at that with grey orbs that hide...something. He was a rebel, she could sense, and should be avoiding him for better reasons, but how come she was feeling an attraction towards him?

-.-.-

Revi

He felt humiliated. That damn brat, telling him what to do. He would see how she'll feel once he takes his due. An injury against him is never taken lightly - well, no matter...

But, the way she passionately declared herself and the way her eyes turned from black to brown... Was that even possible? Her eyes were very expressive, and the way she held her own beliefs, it was like looking into Ash again.

He looked at the only picture that held any significance to him. Lilia and Ash on their wedding day. Not even fresh out of college. Lilia was only sixteen when she got pregnant with their only daughter, Lunaris. Ash wasn't even a graduate in his major, but worked hard as a rising artist. He was twenty-one, still trying to get his degree. Despite the disadvantage, they were so happy.

He took the frame and settled on the bed, looking at the their once lively faces. He gritted his teeth, muttering in anger, "I failed you, Ash. I failed you, Lilia. I couldn't find your child."

A shudder left him. It was painful, carrying the burden within him for nineteen years.

Closing his eyes, he could already picture how she would look like. She was a meek yet passionate girl, with eyes wide with curiosity. Her voice was shrill and high-pitched. By now, he could imagine how her voice slightly deepened.

Back then, she was too young. She was a little six year old, unable to understand how much he felt for her. It was an age where love was only innocent. He almost came to blows with Ash when he found out.

Now, all he could do was dream of little Luna.

-.-.-

Markeith

When she arrived in class, she let out a cuss. She left her paper on her bed, and by now, she could only guess that Altea would have her way with it.

"Something wrong, Mark?" Rian asked, perplexed.

Markeith looked at Rian with the utmost calm she could muster. Inhaling deeply, she let out, "I left my paper at the dorm. And I don't think I could hang out with you guys afterwards."

Andrea nearly shrieked at that while Rian hissed.

"There's still time, woman!" Andrea tried to coerce her. "Take my keys," the keychain jingled, "and -"

Before she could finish her sentence, Revi stepped in, his eyes on his class. She tried to sidestep the teacher, who suddenly said, "Are you going somewhere, Ms. Darkwood?"

Markeith stuttered, "N-no, Professor."

She returned to her seat, feeling her face redden.

While the class passed their paperwork, she could feel how Revi was burning holes through her skin. She knew by then that she was not going to end up being safe from the cleaning punishment.

The class soon ended to Markeith's liking. Trying to drift with the rest of the class, she heard Revi say, "Ms. Darkwood, I want to talk to you. Please stay while we discuss about your current problem."

"But, I'll be late for my next class, professor!" she tried to argue.

Revi raised an eyebrow, "Does it look like I care?"

She gritted her teeth, holding back her own anger as Andrea and Rian wished her luck. Moving towards Revi, she stood straight, not looking away.

"You didn't pass your paper today," he mused.

Markeith seethed, "I thought it was pretty obvious, sir. You don't see my paper now, do you?"

-.-.-

Revi

Revi couldn't help but smirk deep inside. With a plan at work, he said coolly, "If you want to play this game, go on. Your paper aside, your attitude is rude. That is no way to talk to your professor. Why, if it were up to me, I would have kicked you out for rude behavior."

He waited patiently as he let his words sink in. He could see her getting even more agitated by every second that passed. With another internal smirk, he went on, "From this week until next, you will be cleaning this entire classroom. I want it immaculately spotless. I will grade your papers here, so, I will know if you did this or not. Be warned," he threw a glare in her direction, "I am not a merciful person, Ms. Darkwood. Am I understood?"

He heard her mumble grudgingly, "Yes, sir."

He stood up and said, "Dismissed."

When she stomped her feet away, he couldn't help but remember another Darkwood who was once under his wing. Yes, he was getting old. Despite how much he bumped heads with the lad, they were close as he and Errin were. Yet, their manner of responding was quite similar.

Just as then, a text message was sent to his mail. Opening it, Travis Darkwood sent:

Go easy on my sis, teach~. I know she's in your class. Harhar. - Your Ex-Student

Revi nearly crushed his phone.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is where everything develops~

Chapter 03: The Punishments With Professor

Markeith

Andrea let out a furious huff as she exclaimed, "I can't believe that asshole did that!"

Rian chided her kindly, "Now, be reasonable, Andrea. You know that Mark didn't pass her homework, so, technically, she's better off cleaning a classroom than doing community service in the restrooms." He shuddered, then turned to Markeith, "How did it go, by the way?"

"Two fucking weeks," she groaned. "I was supposed to be at a book fair tomorrow, too."

"He's a git," Andrea spat. "He thinks he has the right to do as he pleases," Andrea went on while Markeith and Rian spotted Revi heading their way.

"Um, Andrea," both she and Rian bit their bottom lips as he came closer until earshot.

"No, let me continue!" Andrea hissed venom when Revi arrived and stood just right behind her. "It has always something to do with cleaning. I mean, for a short person, he has one huge ego, considering -"

"Considering what, Ms. Thompson?" Revi said icily.

Andrea stiffened and slowly turned around. Revi looked like a cold-blooded killer on the spot.

"Would you like to join Ms. Darkwood in her punishment? I'm sure we could use an extra pair of hands," he said, his eyes never leaving Andrea's red face. After a few more seconds of silence, he turned his gaze towards Markeith. He walked towards her and said, "I'll wait for you at five. Be there, or else..."

Markeith could have sworn that he trailed a finger behind her neck.

As he left them to a stupor, it was Andrea who broke the awkward silence by saying, "Yeah. He capitalizes the word Ass."

Pretty soon, Andrea departed to start cleaning the dorm while Rian had to take his shift in the coffee shop. Left with a sudden sense of loneliness, Markeith wandered around the school until she found a nice looking tree that branched out pretty wildly. Looking around, she made sure no one saw her as she took out her sketchpad and began to pencil an image of a girl with wings.

Very soon for Markeith, the school bell warned her of the time closing to five. Not wanting to be late, she rushed for Revi's classroom. She arrived just in time to see a girl flirting towards him who was just about two to three years older than her. Tall, blond and cheerleader type.

She shook her head in disgust. For real?

When Revi spotted her, he ignored the girl and gestured for her to enter the classroom. She ignored the girl, who scathingly threw a glare towards her.

She emerged into a classroom that looked worse for wear.

"I want this spotless when I return," Revi said.

Markeith cussed in anger but proceeded to do her work. She went to the cleaning cabinet and took out the utilities she needed. She began with the floor, mopping it with a weird smelling solution. Afterwards, she proceeded to the board, applying the same solution that stung her fingers the moment it touched her skin. She decided to ignore the pain as she went on cleaning.

At seven, Revi returned, his face looking for a speck of dust. Feeling that she passed her inspection, she excused herself and dug for her bag. The moment she touched the bag, she hissed in silence and dropped it.

Revi turned to face her, asking, "Something wrong?"

She shook her head. "Just dropped something, professor." She shimmied her hand for her bag and left the classroom.

She soon arrived at the dorm, where Andrea and Rian were both waiting for her outside. When they saw her hands, Andrea went red with anger as blisters and bleeding formed at her hands.

"What did he do?!" Rian gasped.

She shook her head and said, "Just drop it, please."

Andrea was about to open her mouth but was silenced with a protest from Markeith. Pursing her lips, she said, "Come on. We need to treat that. It's going to be painful, but, please, bear with me."

-.-.-

Revi

He could have sworn that Markeith hissed in pain. Well, whatever. It was not his concern whatsoever.

Entering the faculty, Hagen pointed at his desk and said, "There's a lot of them, Shorty."

He swept the letters into the trash bin and focused more on what he witnessed as Markeith cleaned the whole classroom. She had that look that made him feel a lot more about his student than he should. He wasn't the type who went for long relationships, but, as of late, Markeith made him feel a certain over protectiveness that he didn't like. He also noticed more about how she was actually the type who was unconscious of her own physical attributes. She covered herself in thick glasses with baggy clothes, but actually wore something nice just yesterday in the coffee shop.

He didn't know what he was doing, but, for some reason, he wanted Markeith.

-.-.-

Markeith

For the past few days, she cleaned and cleaned the classroom. Andrea ended up bandaging her hands, replacing them every day with fresher ones. It was the only thing Andrea could do to show her support.

On the darker side of things, Markeith tried to hold her pencil as her hands recovered. Yet, every time she somehow felt slightly better, the wound reopens due to the solution she uses during her little punishments. The pain was quite evident as she tried to make a grip on her pencil, but ended up yelling in silent agony. Pretty soon, she was so caught up in regaining her 'prowess' in art that she forgot to hide her pain as Revi entered the unused classroom of his, which was unoccupied during Fridays.

On that day, she tried to draw a character she had envisioned, trying to make the armor of that said female character before she could forget. When she was on the verge of trying, the door opened, followed by her strangled cry. Her knees buckled from the pain, sending her to the floor.

"What the fuck is - what did you do to your hands?!"

Markeith raised her eyes to meet silver orbs, and she tried to hide the hand behind her back. Revi was too quick in catching her though. When he caught her hand, he whispered in a commanding tone, "Show me."

Markeith decided that there was no point in arguing. With a sigh, she let Revi unwind the messy bandages. She felt him stiffen at the sight of infected wound. With a look of total hopelessness, he sighed, "You didn't think of using rubber gloves, did you?"

"If you had them in the cleaning closet, I would have," she mumbled.

Whether he heard her or not, he didn't show. Without a word, he carried her all of a sudden, making her squeak.

"My things -"

"Will be taken care of," he said simply as they headed for the school clinic. There, Hagen was scanning some files when her eyes widened at the sight of Markeith in Revi's arms. Before she could say something, Revi said, "Her hands. Now."

Hagen nodded dumbly, but exclaimed at seeing her hands. "Holy Mother Gaia, what happened?"

Revi left as she made excuses. Hagen didn't believe her, of course, but still went to redo her bandages. He soon returned when Hagen attached the last of the bandages. She gave a prescription of caring for the injuries as Revi dragged Markeith off to the parking lot. He opened the door to a red Lancer and said, "Get in."

Not wanting to make him angry and add an extra cleaning to her punishment, she rushed inside with questions forming in her head.

Revi closed her door, and he soon reappeared in the driver's seat. He buckled her seatbelt and proceeded to do his when she asked, "Where are we going?"

Revi answered curtly, "Just shut up and let me drive, brat."

Markeith couldn't help but bite out, "Oh, well, this is nice. I'm being dragged around by a teacher who hates my guts. Technically, you can be sued for kidnapping."

Revi snapped back, "If you're done with your fucking childishness, tell me."

She bit her bottom lip and tried to hold back the dam of tears that threatened to flow.

God, how she hated him right now with a passion.

-.-.-

Revi

Good God, he felt the tension in the air, knowing that he said something that truly hurt her. Looking sidewards, he saw her gazing at the window. Dammit, he wish he could take it back.

He waited for her to swipe at him, to call him a heartless monster. To his surprise, all she did was glare angrily at the passing street lights. Her shoulders were hunched in tension, and when he placed a hand on her shoulder, she flinched.

"We're dining at Yellow Cab," he finally said. He didn't receive any reaction from her, so he took that as a sign to continue, "Order whatever you want."

They arrived at the well-lit diner. They took their seats at the farthest corner of the building, not wanting to be seen by other peers in case they misjudge them for what they're doing.

A waitress approached them, who gave Revi an unnecessary smile.

"Hi, I'm your server today. May I help you?"

Revi ordered his usual and then turned to Markeith, who asked for pasta. The waitress reluctantly turned to her and took down her order. Afterwards, she resumed her gaze upon Revi, who ordered a can of beer. He also ordered some soda for her, but then she shot it down by asking for water. The waitress turned around and walked away, leaving the two in silence.

Now, Revi wanted to open up a topic to draw her mind away from whatever he said a while ago. He decided to open it with her sketchpad.

"So," he began, "you draw."

She stiffened, looking guarded all of a sudden. "So?"

He tried to soften her up by saying, "It's good. Why did you hide it? I like how you drew the wings of the humanoid girl."

Markeith let out an uncomfortable laugh. "It's therapy, professor. I draw to calm myself down as what was prescribed by the doctor."

He stared at her until she continued wanly, "I was diagnosed with a delayed social adjustment problem. I can't hold in my temper and used to release it through stabbing people with pencils. I usually ended up in the principal's office and was once kicked out of school. My drawings," she glared, "are signs of my anger. Don't compliment them when you don't know anything about me."

She resumed her brooding.

Revi didn't like being dissed, especially by a girl younger than him by twenty-one years. To coax her into a conversation again, he tried to ask her about her older brother, Travis.

Her head snapped to him instantly, her face somewhat glowing. "How do you know him?"

"He was my student when I still taught in high school," he said nonchalantly. "Although, we still keep in touch with each other. I consider that douche a genius, despite how overbearing he is. He aced my class and passed with flying colors, though I wonder why you didn't inherit an ounce of his abilities."

Her ears reddened as she replied shyly, "I'm...not really related to him."

Revi looked at her, wanting to know more. He had to admit that he was surprised, though, but he kept his expression neutral.

She inhaled deeply, wondering where to start. And just like that, she opened up to him, gushing out her thoughts as he slowly pieced the puzzle of this queer little girl that caught his attention.

"My mother adopted me when I was seven," she said. "I couldn't remember much of my past, only knowing that the last thing I remember was a blinding light. She found me in the hospital, mama did," she smiled. "She took me in after I was released from the hospital. Then, I met Travis, who bullied me at first but soon treated me as if I was always there."

Hmmm...no memories of her past? Accident? Impossible... Could she be...? No.

He didn't have enough time to ponder on the mystery as their meals arrived soon. Both ate in silence, savoring their meals. When it was time to go, Revi helped her back inside the car.

"Where are you staying in?" he asked.

"The dorm near school called St. Cecilia's," was her silent reply.

How...convenient.

Revi stepped on the pedal and drove on. As the mood shifted from sour to something light, Markeith started humming a song that reminded him of something.

"What was that?" he asked.

Markeith turned her attention to him and asked, "What's what, professor?"

He exhaled, "The song you hummed."

"Oh," she smiled. "Elgar's Saluté d'Amour. Mom plays it at home all the time. She told me that it helped increase one's I.Q. For some strange reason, I believed her." She let out a laugh, and a genuine one at that.

All too soon, they arrived at the dorm building.

"Well," she squirmed in her seat awkwardly, "thank you for the treat, professor. That was truly nice of you. Who knew that you could be this nice?" She laughed rather nervously.

A strand of her hair dangled right in front of her glasses. Unconsciously tucking it behind her ear, he whispered, "Call me Revi when we're alone."

Markeith blushed, stuttering about heading out to get some rest while fumbling with her seatbelt. Before she could completely get out of her seat, Revi unbuckled it for her, pulled her to his lap, her legs spread on either side of him, and planted a kiss on her lips.

She tasted like the pasta she ate - sour and sweet at the same time. He caressed her tongue with his, trailing his hand from her hips to her ass, groping it in the process. She let out a moan, pulling his hair as he felt himself harden against her petite body.

And just like that, he pulled away and muttered a curse.

"That shouldn't have happened," he said.

Markeith pulled herself away, her eyes wide as she said, "My God! I almost made out with a teacher. I'm in deep shit. I'm so going to be expelled."

Revi took her hand in his, making her flinch at the sudden contact. Looking into her eyes, he said, "Listen well, Darkwood. You will not utter a single word to anyone about this, do you understand?"

She nodded.

"Good. Now, get out."

Markeith didn't waste her time. She hurriedly rushed into the building, disappearing into the darkness of the walls. When he was completely sure she was inside, he leaned his head against the stirring wheel and uttered curses.

When he flirts with girls, especially the students, he was usually happy to comply. Why, of all times, was he suddenly feeling a pit of regret in his stomach?

But her lips...

He made a sound of disgust. She was good for a kid, and it somehow made him feel a pang of green jealousy within him. Who was her first? And did he already take her? Did she enjoy it, and did he make her scream his name?

Numerous questions made him ponder, but he realized that it must have been the booze going to his mind.

That's right. It was the beer. Nothing else.

-.-.-

Markeith

Time passed by quickly for her as Saturday made its way to the horizon. She couldn't sleep, wondering if that moment with Profe - with _Revi_, was real. It didn't help that he was a good kisser.

A damn good kisser.

As she rolled in her bed, she frowned, earning a curious meow from Altea. Rubbing her cat's adorable head, she moaned, "You should feel lucky, little one. You don't have to wonder about your own love life and ponder the possibility of falling in love with the wrong person."

With that, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next time she woke up, Andrea was gone with a message on her bed.

_At Rian's. Ciao!_

Yep. Definitely dating.

She decided to wander around town a bit. She forwent the glasses and let her hair loose. With the girly clothes she brought with her, she put on a tank red top, covered by a black hoody as she wore her shorts. She paired it up with her rubber shoes as she took a jog around the place.

She cooled down after thirty minutes and decided to sit it out for a bit. Taking out her iShuffle, she scanned her player and found the song she was looking for. Calming her nerves, she began to sing the song of her favorite Utaite, Lizz.

-.-.-

Revi

Dammit, Revi! You're truly stalking her.

After the kiss last night, he couldn't sleep. He decided on the last minute to check out Markeith and see what she was up to. He did not expect for her to actually talk to him after last night's incident, but he just wanted to sneak a peek at her. He was quite surprise that he saw someone else that caught his attention, though.

A girl in oh-so-mini-shorts in a black hoody was sitting on the front porch of the dorm, her head into the song as she sang heartily. Her hair was wavy, falling to her shoulders as her dark brown eyes of near onyx grew even darker as she sang the lyrics of the song. She closed her eyes at every emotional breathing until the song ended when he realized who the girl looked like.

Lunaris?

He was about to chase after her and call out her name when a man behind her jumped out and hugged her, yelling, "Markeith!"

"Ouch! Jordan, it hurts!" she struggled.

Revi shook his head, returning to his own apartment.

_It's the booze still working in my system. I'm fucking seeing the kid due to my guilt. It's catching up to me. I need a Goddamn therapist._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04: The Past Caught the Net

Markeith

Excitement rushed through her as the bus moved. Seated with Rian and Andrea, they chatted softly while Revi ticked off the ones who were present for the trip. Of course, she took the window seat while Rian and Andrea were exchanging a small chatter on a new club they wanted to check.

"You should go, you know," Andrea nudged her. "You should relax more often."

"I am relaxing," she said, raising her book entitled _Dreams of A Dark Warrior by Kresley Cole, _one of her favorite authors.

Andrea scoffed and shrugged, leaving Markeith to read in peace as she plugged in her headset. The song that played was on Avril Lavigne's_ Let Me Go_, singing the lyrics as they came closer to the building.

Revi spoke through a microphone, ordering them to file out according to their teams. Everyone followed suit, and as Markeith walked through the bus's doors, she noticed how Revi ignored her, which, she couldn't but admit, stung a bit.

"In groups," he said, "you are to move around, examining the paintings and artworks. You will hand over a group paperwork on how each one of you interpret your chosen art. In two hours, we'll meet up here. Amscray."

Everyone started their rounds. Andrea and Rian were both dragged to the Renaissance area by a fangirling Markeith, who kept on sighing over Vincent Van Gough and Leonardo da Vinci despite the artworks were all imitations.

"They're so beautiful," she sighed.

Rian nodded, looking at Andrea, "She sure is."

Andrea smacked Rian, who only rubbed his shoulder.

Markeith shivered, saying, "I feel ants all over my skin."

Andrea reddened, her face looking like a tomato when someone called out to her, making Markeith stiffen.

"Kyle," Andrea said coldly.

Markeith turned around and nearly fell on her knees from shaking. There he was, in all his handsome glory with his long dark bangs that covered his forehead and that handsome charismatic smile of his. His eyes were of brown that made Markeith want to melt despite all the hurt she suffered.

Kyle swaggered, looking at Andrea and Rian. With a frown, he said, "Slumming with an ugly guy just for his dick?"

Rian's jaw hardened as Markeith instantly placed a hand on his arm to warn him off.

Andrea spoke in her passive-aggressive tone, "Why are you here? Wait," Andrea sneered, "You were running away from the police in our place because of all the drugs, am I correct? Yeah," she smiled not so kindly, earning a clenching glare from Kyle, "Now, I remember."

"Andrea," Markeith warned, and Kyle's attention turned to her. Blinking his eyes twice, a cold smile graced his features.

"Markeith," he said, and went for her. Before anyone could react, his hand was already on her arm, making her yelp in painful agony.

Andrea gasped as Rian tried to pry her away.

"Get away from her," Rian glared, trying to pull Markeith away from him.

Kyle turned his attention to Rian, boxing him at his jaw, saying, "Listen, you bastard. This between me and my girl. You have no right to interfere. And you," he roughly pulled Markeith, pulling her hair and making her tears flow easily, "will pay for the humiliation I suffered. You will feel hurt worse than you suffered, and I will make sure that no one can recognize you when I'm through with you."

Kyle threw a punch at Markeith, making her land on the floor, breaking her glasses in the process. He pulled her up again, making her whimper, "I'm sorry," repeatedly.

_Make it stop..._

_Please, make it stop! It hurts!_

Her eyes began to blur as Kyle raised his hand. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come but was more surprised as the sound of someone's voice saying placidly, "That's my student you're molesting right now, you fucktard."

At that moment, she welcomed Revi's presence, making Kyle exclaim, "What the fuck, you retard?"

Revi faced Andrea and Rian. He said in his normal teacher tone, "Thank you, Ms. Thompson and Mr. Doyle. I'll take it from here." He turned his attention to Kyle and whispered something. Kyle's face widened in fear. He took off, never looking back.

Revi extended a hand towards her, and she took it gladly. Leaning against him, she cried on his chest, grasping the front of his attire.

"I'll look after her," he heard him say. "I suggest you brats go tell the others."

Markeith heard Andrea protesting, but was silenced by Rian's firm yet gentle voice as he said, "Are you sure, professor?"

She felt Revi nod as he pulled her away. She couldn't register what was happening, only to find out a few minutes later that she was in a taxi. The taxi drove them according to Revi's instructions. When she looked up, she could see familiar buildings that she never had been to, but knew that she was close to her dorm.

"We're here," Revi said.

Gently, he pulled Markeith as he took out a pair of keys. He turned the doorknob to reveal a highly maintained apartment. He gently settled her on the couch of his small living room and left. When he returned, he gently placed an icepack on her painful cheek, making her sniff as she held back fresh tears.

"Thank you," she whispered.

She tried to take the icepack from him, but he kept his hand there as if he was afraid that she won't try to quell the swelling of her cheek.

Revi held it there and asked the question she didn't want to be asked, "What happened there? And don't make excuses unless you want me to be the one to smack you this time, Markeith."

The way he said her name made her heart swell.

Gulping loudly, she whispered, "He...Kyle Marcus," she began, looking down as tears streamed down her face, "was my ex."

"You dated the guy?" was his question.

She bit down a, "No, duh," as she continued, "We dated only for a month. He...was an alcoholic, drug-inducing addict. He would always hit me, tell me I'm ugly and that he was only using me for..." her bottom lip trembled.

Revi raised her chin with his fingers. His expression remained neutral, but she could see something burning deep within him. In a low voice, he said, "I promise you that he won't do anything to hurt you again. This, I swear. I already threatened to report him to the police and sue him for harassment. He won't be back, Keith."

The dam truly broke this time as she cried, leaning herself against his well-formed body, feeling the rush of heat at the way he spoke Keith.

"I was so scared, Revi," she said, shivering. "He threatened to hurt me and beat me up until I was unrecognizable. He even insulted Rian there and I couldn't do anything! I was so scared that I couldn't move!"

Then Revi did something that was out of character for him, even on his best days. He hugged her.

"Calm down," he said. "There's no point in crying over spilt milk."

Markeith nodded, trying to calm herself down as he caressed her hair.

After a few more minutes, Markeith's phone rang. The song _Diary of Jane_ by Breaking Benjamin echoed. Excusing herself, she answered the phone.

"Andy?"

"Thank goodness! Where are you?" Andrea sounded tense and worried at the same time.

Markeith looked at Revi, who nodded at her as a sign of affirmation.

Reluctantly, she replied, "I'm at Professor Anderson's apartment. Why?"

She could hear two people arguing over the other line. This time, it was Rian who spoke, "Girl, suggesting you stay there to stay safe."

Revi saw her change of expression. He pulled the phone from her hands and talked to Rian in a calm voice. All she could hear were cusses and a few nods of affirmation. Finally, he said, "Thank you, Mr. Doyle. Tell Ms. Thompson that I will pick up Ms. Darkwood's things."

-.-.-

Revi

He hated how she was cowering in fear at what he said, but he couldn't do anything about it. With a sigh more to himself, he dropped her things on the couch as she scanned the channels. She rested on HBO, her eyes going wide with fascination at the scenes that entangled her in awe.

Revi cleared his throat, catching her attention.

"You'll be staying at the room adjoining mine upstairs." There was a ball forming in his throat.

Her eyes were wide with curiosity, and her face!

He was not sure, but there was a possibility that Lunaris and Markeith were the same person. He just had to have her investigated if worse comes to worse.

"Thank you, professor," she said.

Revi replied, "Tsch. What did I tell you to call me when we're alone?"

She blushed, muttered something he couldn't understand and went with a tight, "Thank you, Revi."

"Good," he whispered.

He went to the counter of his kitchen and dialed the number of a Chinese fast-food. He ordered what Andrea told him he should for Markeith and some noodles for himself, which he thought was safe. He rarely dined out and preferred home cooking to restaurants unless Errin invited him, which happened more often than not.

He returned to where Markeith was sitting and observed how she seemed pretty oblivious to her surroundings. Her eyes were glued on the television, watching every flickering scene with interest.

In thirty minutes, their orders arrived. At the smell of the dishes, Markeith instantly perked up like a dog, her face bright as she said, "Is that Chinese I smell?"

The two of them ate as Markeith gobbled on her food. He observed her, shaking his head mentally in disgust as soy sauce dripped onto her black pants. He held back his tongue, looking on the bright side of things.

When all was done, he showed her to her room. She looked stunned yet happy as she trailed her fingers against the navy blue wallpaper.

"Well," he said, "If you need anything, you know where I'll be."

She nodded, her eyes still glued to the wall.

Revi quickly walked to his own room and cussed. Now that Markeith was with him, it would be harder for him to calm down. He would have to be extra vigilant with his every move, to make sure that he doesn't toe the line. He was only going to be her protector.

Speaking of Markeith…

Revi raised his cellphone and dialed a number. A tired voice made him flinch as the guy said, "Yes, bro? What can I do for you?"

"Velcan," he said, rubbing his own forehead. "Is it okay for me to ask you a favor despite deserting the gang?" He was sure that he was going to die if he didn't move slowly from here.

Velcan let out a throaty one as he replied, "Once a part of Death Scythe, always part of Death Scythe. So, what can I do for you, man?"

Revi relaxed as he explained his situation.

"I need you to threaten this guy called Kyle Marcus. Just beat him up until he gets the message." Then, he added some few details, making sure he sounded as apathetic as possible as to why he wanted the guy down and as to how it was supposed to be done, omitting certain parts about Markeith. Making sure that it was more as a debt rather out of charity.

On the other line, Velcan went with the, "Yeah," and, "Uh-huh".

After he made sure the thug on the other end understood how important it was, Velcan asked, "Are you sure that you're doing this for her, or for yourself? Honestly, you sound as if you're in love, bro."

"Tsch," Revi scoffed. "Just do your work."

Velcan replied softly, "I got it, man. But, you know, it doesn't have to end with Izzy."

"Get your butt away from my problems," was all Revi said, dropping the phone.

Iziona… that name he had tried to forget time and again right after he lost Lunaris in that accident.

He took a long warm shower, trying to wash away the filthy virus that rotten fucktard, Kyle, left on his skin. He scrubbed roughly until his arms were all tinged with red.

After toweling and dressing up, Revi headed to check on Markeith, who was sleeping peacefully in her bed. She was snuggling against the woody brown colors of the comforter, her hair a mass of disarray. Both of her arms were entangled in one pillow.

He moved on to her belongings, taking out her sketchpad and watched as images came to life. Most of them were about that girl she was always with. One of them involved Andrea Thompson with wings and a halo, which he couldn't see at all, with a mouth like hers. Others were mostly about cats, and a certain cat in particular.

He got tired of scanning most of the pages and went to look for other things he might need to know about his new charge. He wanted to make sure that he understood everything about her, and an investigation like this always comes with satisfaction.

He came upon a leather book, its skin already peeling off at its edges. An engravement at the bottom told him that it was a very expensive notebook indeed, considering how the silver letters formed her name. Opening it, he scanned the entries, somehow amused by her messy handwriting.

_This is college, huh? Only at first day, and I already earned the ire of my teacher! Gah, here and there. Am I ever going to survive this? - xoxo_

He scanned the next pages, hoping to find something worth reading until he came upon an entry about the punishment she was going through.

_My hands hurt as I write this. It couldn't be helped. Dammit, if I only knew how to keep my mouth shut, I would have had more time in going to the book sale! Gotta scram. Hand's aching. - xoxo_

… and her latest entry.

_Professor Anderson has a softer side, I just realized. He can be cold and annoying, but, I've seen the way he protected me. It made me feel safe. He made me feel as if I didn't need anyone else to defend me. I'm honestly going crazy here! Is it just me, or my crush for him is developing into something more? Honestly, though, I couldn't keep the kiss away from my thoughts. See you soon. - xoxo_

Markeith reciprocated his feelings. For some reason, this made him feel happy, not annoyed, not…anything negative at all.

Closing the book, he returned it to its proper place. Before completely closing the door, he tucked her in into a more comfortable position and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, whispering, "_Je t'aime._"

_I love you_.

-.-.-

Markeith

She woke up to hearing her own screams with Revi shaking her back to her senses. Her eyes wide with shock, she panicked. Where was she? How did she get here? And why the hell was Revi with her?

Then, she remembered the fiasco at the museum and groaned.

"You were having a nightmare, you brat," Revi exhaled. "Woke me up from my fucking sleep. It's annoying."

She whispered, "I'm sorry."

Looking down on her palms, she whispered, "I dreamt of the time Kyle forced me to do…it."

Beside her, she felt her bed sink. She looked up and saw something in Revi's eyes that somehow scared her out of her wits. Somehow, she was beginning to be more attuned to Revi's moods. Could it be because of her infatuation for this man right before her?

In what she could call a Revi would-be-calm voice, he asked, "What else did he do?"

She shook her head. Talking about it made her feel dirty in the most unpleasant way. She didn't like opening up this specific topic, afraid of others knowing.

"Keith," he said in a commanding tone, "I need you to open up to me."

"Why?" she asked, feeling irritated. "What's in it for you?"

Revi looked at her straight in the eyes. With a firm grip on her shoulders, he said, "I am your teacher. It is my right to know what's bothering my students when they're currently at the point of breaking down."

"That's not what you implied when you kissed me," she said, frowning.

She should have kept her mouth shut. In that instant, Revi's grip on her shoulders hardened as he hissed, "Do not _ever_ bring that up to me ever again. Am I clear on that? What happened that night didn't happen at all. I am your teacher, and you are my student. That's it." He got up from the bed and was about to proceed towards his other room but was grabbed onto by Markeith.

"Listen, Revi," she said, trying to keep her cool intact with every ounce of her fiber, "If it's really about our positions as student and teacher, why don't we experiment and see if where this would lead off?"

"You're fucking crazy as shitty glasses, brat," Revi replied, pulling away and walking onwards.

Markeith got up, following him.

"You're evading my question, _Professor_ Anderson," she said, trying to tick him off without success. "If I were to drop out, would you even bother considering us entering a relationship?"

"No," Revi quickly responded. "Besides, I'm too old for you, Markeith, and you know it. Even if, let's say, I give a damn about you, what makes you think that I would pursue you?"

Markeith wasn't going to give up. Turning things around a bit, she asked, "If, let's say, you didn't give a damn about me, how come you did what you did in the museum?"

"I did it as a teacher," Revi responded.

Markeith shook her head. "I meant the other one. Bringing me here and taking care of me. I want to know, Revi, because, if I indeed feel something for you, and you feel something for me, then you have to learn to open up to me."

And just like that, she pressed her lips against his.

Before he could register what was happening, she pulled away and retreated to her room, back to her little sanctuary, wondering if Revi did actually care.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05: Sick With Confessions of Love

Revi

He woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. With a grunt, Velcan said, "He was an easy target. Got him to swear off your tracks. Everything's fine now."

"You sure? I don't want that cunt to go near her again."

"Deported him to Oblivion," Velcan said. Revi couldn't help but feel him grinning.

"Good," was all he said.

Dropping the phone, he decided to check on Markeith despite the complications on the previous day. Opening the door, what he saw was a half-naked teenager who was too busy on the phone as she tried to put on a shirt.

"Ewe! I don't even want to know what you and Rian were doing in my dorm room, and in my bed!... Drop it, Andy, just... No. Change the bed sheets!" After struggling with her shirt, she dropped her phone and muttered, "_Anta baka na. Nani sun da yo, kono onna?_"

He pretended to understand that as he cleared his throat. Markeith obnoxiously ignored him, sending his temper up.

"Do you want to eat out?" he tried again.

Markeith busied herself and replied in a monotone not unlike his, "I'm going alone. I don't know if I'll be back early. Just don't wait for me." She lifted her luggage, making Revi panic inside. He has to do something quickly before she completely goes.

Before he could say something, the door behind him closed.

-.-.-

Markeith

"You. Did. What?"

Andrea's glare told her that she was in deep trouble.

"Yes," Markeith sighed, "and now I left him there and I think he's mad at me."

Andrea shook her head. "That aside, you could have jeopardized your entire future! I mean, kissing your teacher? Did a bug get inside your head or something? Seriously, you used to fare better than this. Remember our hot teacher in P.E. in grade school? I seriously remember you telling me off and looking into a different direction, girl."

"I know, but, I actually don't know anymore," Markeith tried reasoning it, knowing her reasons were crap.

Andrea just shook her head. "For punishment, you're buying stuff for me, woman. Here's the list," Andrea handed her a piece of paper and pushed her out of the dorm.

Well, she had worse pep talks. And she knew how Andrea was just looking for an excuse to not do it herself. She still complied, anyways.

She headed for the nearest grocery store. Packs of junk food went into the cart, including cans of cola and other carbonated drinks. For her own consolation, she brought some vegetables that was to be included in her veggied drink.

By the time she got out of the store, hard rain poured down from the sky.

"Oh, dear me. Someone really hates me today." She decided to jog it out, drenching herself in rain.

Arriving at the dorm building, she was surprised to see a fellow dormer named Jordan. Tall with grey hair and light blue eyes, he loomed over her with surprise, eyeing her wet form.

"No glasses?" he prompted.

Markeith laughed. "My left cheek's purplish and I look like a drowned kitty, and all you could ask about were my glasses?"

Jordan let out a laugh himself and helped her carry her things up to her place. While there, he exchanged information of an up-coming comic convention, which Markeith excitedly jumped up for with joy.

"Thanks, Jordan," she said, hugging him.

When she let go, he mockingly got mad at her and made a bad impersonation of Revi, saying, "Well damn you brat for messing my shtuff!"

She lightly slapped his shoulder as they bid each other goodbye.

-.-.-

Revi

Something was wrong.

He scanned the faces of his students, noticing that one face he wanted to see was missing.

_Where the fuck is Markeith?_

Andrea Thompson looked nonplused at her friend's empty seat, though Rian Doyle looked worried. He kept on glancing at his phone, his eyes scrunching up even more.

A pang of intense pain struck him in his heart, and questions surrounding her waded in his mind.

Was she avoiding him?

Did she drop out?

Did she forget that it was Monday?

He dropped it for the time being and focused on his lesson that talked about Japanese crafts, introducing certain people and the important dates along with what craft they did in which they have become famous for. And as the bell rang, he called out for Thompson and Doyle to stay.

"Ms. Darkwood is absent," he stated. "I want to know why."

Thompson replied, "She caught a cold, sir. She's practically sneezing and wrapping herself in comforters. She has a weak immune system."

"The hell, Andrea?" Doyle exclaimed. "Why did you allow her to leave the dorm?"

Thompson replied, "As if I'm a weather forecaster. Besides, Vis already sent some medicines for her. It's probably arriving by tomorrow since he sent a private courier."

Revi crossed his arms. He dismissed them from his presence and headed for his car as swiftly as he could, passing by Errin and telling him to substitute for a while as he handled a certain situation. Screw his next classes.

-.-.-

Markeith

Ugh. She felt utterly ugly. Her eyes were red and puffy while her nose gave the impression of a running tap. She looked like Rudolph the Sickly Reindeer, and it didn't help that she felt as if her temperature was up a notch.

On the brighter side of things, she managed to avoid confrontation with Revi. She also got to watch some shows she hadn't been able to watch during her busy days. She honestly felt as if she was missing something as she played _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club_ in Andrea's telly.

_Haruka_...

She internally squealed as she watched his muscular figure dance in the water. She was currently at the episode where the old swimming team met up at their soon-to-be-demolished club building, and the arrival of scrawny Matsuoka Rin didn't help her internally, especially how Rin's voice actor was her 'forever biased', the sexy Miyano Mamoru, who ironically couldn't swim.

And, she found the ending theme catchy, hearing all voice actors singing.

By end of the fifth episode, she could already sing the first stanza.

"_Make us free na Splash! Kasaneta hikari no KONTORASUTO abite _

_Feel so free na kyou tobikomu ore-tachi no Brand new blue, yeh _

_Omou you ni sei! sei! sei! a-oh _

_Jibunrashiku kick! kick! kick! a-oh _

_Tsukamitainda pull! pull! pull! a-oh _

_Todokisou na deep! deep! deep! Splash Free~"_

A knock on the door peaked her interest. Walking dizzily towards the door, she opened it to find Revi standing in front of her, his eyes, to her surprise, widened in surprise.

"Are you really supposed to be standing up?" he asked rudely.

She bit out, "If you didn't knock, I wouldn't had to." She moved away from the door. Without waiting for her invitation, he stepped in, a plastic bag at hand that smelled like Chinese noodles.

She ignored him as she returned her eyes towards the screen. There, Matsuoka Gou, who preferred to be called Kou, was fangirling over Haruka's muscles, and she couldn't help herself but let out a sigh of admiration.

Right then and there, Revi eyed the television and somehow scoffed.

"What the hell is that?" he asked.

She replied dreamily, "Anime." She let out a longing sigh and said, "I wish he was my boyfriend. My Haruka, with his deep eyes that covets water and that mass lf black hair... Sempai, be mine~!" she said dramatically.

Revi just shook his head as he opened the bowl of Chinese soup.

"Eat up, brat," he said. "You need it."

Her eyes widened with bewilderment. "You bought this...for me?"

"No," he rolled his eyes, "for the couch. Of course I bought it for you."

She glared at him as she took the scent in. She dipped her spoon into its yellow color as a mewl echoed beside her.

Revi's expression was plain nonchalant, but she could that something was amiss while she cradled Altea to her. She rubbed the back of her ears, getting a mewl in return when she cooed, "You smell something, sweetie? But, you can't eat it because of its broth. Do you want some cat biscuits?"

"I thought pets were not allowed here," he said.

She looked up at Revi, her eyes lonely. "I couldn't leave her at home. Mom and Trav don't have time to look after pets, and Altea is really precious to me. I don't leave her unless I don't have a choice."

Revi moved closer and gently patted Altea on the head. Altea mewled, rubbing herself harder against his hand.

For a few seconds, nobody talked. It took Markeith all of her strength to raise her head towards the man beside her. She looked at Revi and smiled, "She's friendly, isn't she? I found her dying mother near the garbage bins with three kittens. I tried to save her but could only save one kitten. Ever since then, she has been with me, living her days under my carelessness." She chuckled as if it were some sort of an inside joke.

"You have some sort of hero syndrome, don't you?" Revi said not unkindly.

She looked at him with questioning eyes.

He elaborated further, "You make unnecessary sacrifices. When you do, sometimes, you carry it like a heavy burden, ending up blaming someone, or snapping most of the time. You could also have some sort of victim syndrome."

"I do not," Markeith said pointedly, feeling offended.

Revi did not dither. With a surprisingly pleasing smile, he said gently, "It's okay to carry a burden, but there are times you're supposed to share it, like how you should have told me about your adjustment problems."

"What are you implying?" she whispered.

He closed his eyes. The mask was back, but there was something that told her he was resolute about something. Lifting her chin up, he slowly kissed her lips. At first, it was only a second, and each time he stopped, he looked into her eyes. After the fifth one, he said, "Je t'aime, mon ange, mon amour."

She gasped, somehow grasping what he was talking about. Her eyes turned glassy, asking, "What does that mean?"

Revi looked at her seriously. He leaned close to her, tracing her lips with his finger as he replied, "It means, 'I love you, my angel, my love,' in French." He leaned away again, only to land more kisses on her lips.

-.-.-

Revi

"Tell me more," she seemed to beg.

Revi chuckled, snaking his arms around her as he whispered more in French.

_"Tu es beau."_

_You're beautiful._

A caress o the cheek.

_"Je veux être avec toi pour toujours."_

_I want to be with you forever._

A kiss on the cheek.

_"Tu me fascines."_

_I am passionate about you._

A deep, loving kiss on the lips.

"Why now?" she suddenly asked.

Revi looked deeply into her eyes. Replying as steadily as he could, he said, "When you were absent a while ago, I thought you truly hated me, avoiding me for all intents and purposes. And all along, I was actually fighting my feelings for you. I...hate it whenever I see you around other men," then, he looked slightly thoughtful, "Well, Doyle aside. He seemed to care for you in a familial level."

She raised her eyebrows. "Including Travis?"

"He's a butthead, so he's on my hate list," he said, making her laugh.

She leaned against him. With a sleepy tone, she said, "Where did you learn French?"

"My father," was his reply. "I'm part French."

"For real?!" she exclaimed, looking up at him. Then, with her eyes widening, she asked, "Can you teach me? Please?"

Revi tucked her hair behind her ear, whispering, "Of course. And I'll be teaching you _other_ things." Looked at her, seeing her blushing deep crimson.

He carried her to the bed, caressing her skin as he kissed her with purpose. He trailed his lips lovingly down her throat, earning a moan from her. He couldn't help but smile at that.

Gently, he placed her on the bed, inserting his hands into her warmers.

"You have no idea what you do to me," he growled.

Markeith opened her mouth to say something, but her phone rang out of the blue, stopping him from proceeding further. She got up and said, "I have to answer this one. It might be important." Releasing a cuss, she got up and answered her phone with the expression of someone who was ready to kill.

"What?" She sounded annoyed. Then, her face went somber as she replied, "I know. Jordan told me..."

Revi, feeling annoyed at a mention of another guy's name, leaned close to Markeith. She swatted his arm playfully, but let him listen in to her conversation with that annoying friend of hers.

"Anyway," Thompson said, "A guy called Hideo Koujima's here -"

"W-w-w-wait!" Markeith's eyes widened, "Hideo fucking _Koujima_? Maker of the Metal Gear Solid Series?"

Hideo what now?

"That's the one. Now," Thompson clicked her tongue, "since I'm a nice friend and I love you so much, I'm getting you signed photos - hang on - can you please write, 'Get well, soon, Markeith'? You spell it like this -"

Revi felt her stiffen as her breathing became heavier.

After a few mumbles from the other line, she heard Andrea say, "Thank you. Arigato."

He heard Markeith mumble back along with another voice, who could have been Doyle, "It's _arigattou_," making Andrea mutter, "I am surrounded by geeks! God, you two are - ooh, that guy with silver hair looks hot!"

"Okay," Markeith began to grip her phone tighter in annoyance, "If you're done here, I gotta -"

"The guy's sitting in the booth of RoosterTeeth," Andrea went on, only to be cut by another voice in the background, who was arguing with her. In exasperation, she said, "Wait, Rian, I am -" and then they could hear the fumbling of the phone. And then, the annoying voice of Doyle said in a heavy tone, "Mounty Oum's here! In the flesh!"

Markeith groaned. "Oh, such misfortune! To fall sick on such a day as this!"

She grimaced melodramatically as Doyle said, "We'll get you autographs! Gotta scram, bye!" The phone was dropped, leaving Markeith in the foulest of moods.

Revi draped an arm around her, making her moan in sadness.

"I don't mean to make you feel even more depressed, but who the fuck is this Hideo guy?" He hated not knowing the people who Markeith was idolizing as of the moment.

Expecting her to sulk, he was surprised as a mischievous grin spread on her face. She got up and walked to her closet, her back swaying, giving him a hard-on.

When she opened the door, she said, "THIS!"

Revi couldn't help but stare at the messily attached posters, most of them about a young man with a Japanese sword. His hair was silver, and his eyes were inhuman. Despite that, they littered her cabinet with CD casings arranged and filed along with little figurines on top with pictures to obscure some of the images that continued to pile up on one another.

He gave her a blank look as he said, "He created this game! A genius, he is, and was labeled as the father of stealth gaming." She went on explaining the concept kf the game, barely paying attention at all.

As he observed the images, he caught pictures of a blue-haired man below another man, as if they were...

He shivered at that thought, but braved the fire as he asked her anyway.

"What about that?" he pointed.

Markeith instantly reddened and closed the cabinet, exclaiming, "Nothing! It's nothing!"

Revi raised one fine eyebrow to tell her his doubt.

The title, if he remembered properly, was _DraMatical Murder_. He'll have to research on that one if she was bound to keep it quiet.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06: Stolen Moments and Fragile Bindings

Markeith

When Andrea and Rian arrived, questioning looks were exchanged between parties at Revi's presence, who, despite Markeith's attempt in escaping the questions, draped his arm around her.

"Okay," Andrea said, breaking the tension, "Tell me that you didn't do it."

Markeith was about to say something when Revi said, "You'd know if we did."

"Professor!" Markeith exclaimed, feeling even more embarrassed.

Revi scoffed, "No need for formalities here, brat."

Markeith cleared her throat as Rian grinned, "I just knew that you were bound to tell her soon, sir. It was pretty obvious."

Markeith buried her head underneath his strong arms, feeling embarrassed at how crass everyone can speak about her love life as if kt was a piece of meat to be handed out to the wolves.

"I still don't approve," Andrea stated grimly. "I know you two are so in love, but what makes you sure that everything will remain a secret?" Markeith looked up at that and saw Andrea continue onward with a frightening glare that matched Revi, "I mean, they are bound to know, Anderson, and I wouldn't dare risk it while she's still in school. So, how would you reassure me that Mark wouldn't be in a dire situation?"

"We'll be discreet, obviously," he said. Then, showing a hint of frustration, he raked his hair with his fingers said, "Do you honestly believe that I'll let anything happen to her?"

"The punishment for her did it, though," Andrea bit out, "You should have seen her hands."

"That was my fault, actually," Markeith said in defense of her...boyfriend? Lover? Either way, Revi stiffened, his grip on her shoulder tightening slightly as she remembered the pang on her hands.

"True, true," Rian said, earning a smack on the shoulder from Andrea along with a, "You're supposed to be on our side, you ass!"

"I'm just saying that she should have gotten rubber gloves," Rian groaned, rubbing his aching arm. "It's cleaning protocol 101, woman. Didn't you know that or something?"

"No," Revi said, his eyes hard as ne spoke, "I should have oriented her. I take the blame for it, and," he looked at Markeith with a nonchalant exterior that hid something deeper while he went on, "I'm sorry."

Markeith can't help but feel the situation getting more awkward. Looking at Rian with pleading eyes, Rian took the cue and said, "So...who wants to watch _Hanayori Dango Live Action_ featuring Matsumoto Jun and and that hotshot from _Hana Kimi_?"

"You're talking about Oguri Shun, right?" Markeith enthusiastically said, knowing that she could distract her bff from ripping Revi to shreds as she went on, "His acting's pretty dry. Hanazawa Rui is quiet and thoughtful, but not emotionless. In the manga, he showed more emotion than the entire anime and L.A. combined."

Revi asked, irrate, "What the hell are you brats talking about?"

"Trust me, Mr. Anderson," Andrea shrugged herself, "I feel you on this one. We're dating geeks. Expect a lot of crazy stuff when these two bond together. I sometimes as if I'm being replaced myself."

-.-.-

Revi

After a series of crazy chick flick, Revi took note of the time and excused himself from the brats. Markeith accompanied him, a blush appearing on her cheeks as they headed out. They walked in silence, admiring the peace.

"Oh, the stars look beautiful!" Markeith suddenly exclaimed when the walls of the dorm no longer covered them.

Looking up, Revi noticed how clear the sky was. He couldn't help but just admit it silently.

"So, this is where we depart?" Markeith said, bringing him down from his musing. He looked around, making sure that no one was passing by as he placed a long kiss on her lips.

When he released her, she asked, "Revi, does that mean that...?"

Her eyes were uncertain. More so, she looked as if she was afraid of his answer.

Leaning his forehead against hers, he replied, "You're mine, Markeith. I own you as you own me." He pulled away, leaving a bedazzled girl who looked as if it was her happiest time of her life.

He took his car and drove off to his apartment.

He stepped into the door the moment he arrived. Grasping his phone, he dialed up a number and said, "Meik, I want you to do me something. You owe me a favor, so, think of this as me asking for the debt."

He loved the reply of the man, giving him a boost in how to play with his evasions.

-.-.-

Markeith

Andrea's hand gently tapped Markeith's face, putting a large smudge of concealer on. The bruise was turning yellow, but Andrea was not taking chances. She wanted to make sure that Markeith looked as normal as possible.

"I'll look like that weird Magnum coated in vanilla," Markeith whined as Andrea continued her patting here and there.

"And I'll be there to take pictures," Rian joked, earning a middle finger from Markeith while Andre rolled her eyes, muttering, "These two are driving me to the brink of despair."

"Oh, stop complaining, you," Andrea said, pulling out a mirror. She thrust it into Markeith's hand and said, "Here. You look like yourself more than an overripe mango or something."

Markeith examined her face, clearly surprised.

"Well?" she asked, impatient.

Markeith gave her two thumbs. "I gotta hand it to you, Andrea. Your hands are magic."

"You have no idea how true that statement was," Rian said, drinking his yogurt.

Andrea blushed and exclaimed, "Rian!" while Markeith stood up and said gingerly, "You know what, there's what we call 'What's in bed, remains in bed,' including your knowledge on how skilled Andrea is. I don't want to have nightmares of my friend doing it, so, no."

She rummaged through her things, her face anxious. She had been looking for her music player since she left Revi's place but had not been able to find it. Still, she hasn't given up yet.

"What's wrong?" Rian asked, seeing the mess she was making.

Markeith let out a yell, "Oh, fucking A! I lost my iShuffle!"

-.-.-

Revi

More messages from those girls annoyed him to no end. Before heading to work, he killed his old sim number and got a new one.

Alright. Problem one solved.

Next step involved destroying whatever dalliance he had with those other girls. That involved his hands getting dirty.

He rubbed his head, silently cursing his own mistakes. They did say that you reap what you sow. He didn't expect it to escalate to a degree where he had to look for Velcan to do his bidding, though.

A rundown building stood in front of him. The walls were vandal-filled with spray paint in Death Scythe's symbol and motto. When he stepped inside, however, the placed looked as neat as his apartment, decorated with long, comfortable couches and gambling tables with a table for billiards.

The more he walked towards the counter of the bar, the more people stared at him, but didn't dare contradict his presence.

"I'm looking for Velcan Rex," he said, reaching the table.

The bartender replied, "There's no Velcan Rex here. Screw yerself."

Revi pulled the guy by the collar, making everyone in the bar move, their guns at a ready.

"Listen, you fucktard," Revi said, "Tell him that Silver Lupus wants him. _Now_."

He hadn't used that title in years. He was known as the Silver Lupus due to his eyes, and the way he always left three claw-like marks on his victims. Those who survived his attacks were all traumatized after witnessing his skills.

One of the men holding a gun uttered, "Blasphemy! How dare you utter the name of the infamous Silver Lupus! A short guy like you -"

Revi raised his leg and used a horse kick on the one who called him short. This provoked them, causing them to click their guns at him. When bullets were bound to fly, someone yelled, "Enough! Goddammit, are you guys going to kill one of our own?"

"It's Velcan," the murmurs said.

Revi dusted his jacket as Velcan, a tall and muscular man in his 40s, came to view, his silvering hair tied back into a ponytail.

"Silver Lupus," he greeted Revi with a smirk of his own.

Revi rolled his eyes. "Cut the shit, Velcan. We need to talk."

Velcan nodded and went off. Revi didn't need a nudge or two to know that he wanted him to follow. In silence, they headed to the back of the club, where the office was messy in Revi standards. The table was slightly dusty with ashes of cigarette buds. The scent of nicotine flowed freely, causing Revi to use his signature 'Tsch'.

Velcan sat behind the desk, placing his feet on top. "So, what pleasure can I give my ol' mate?"

_Endure the mess...this won't take minutes..._

Collecting his nerves from the want of shooting Kleenex down the place, he replied, "It's about Ash."

Velcan flinched. He was as close to the guy before his death and didn't take it as well as Revi did. He, too, tried avoiding the mention of the infamous Green Dagger, who was known for his quick skills with his, as obvious as that, his green dagger, bought from a shop downtown. He was like a dagger himself, thus, the title.

"Rev," Velcan's face turned older with fatigue and sadness.

"No, listen," Revi insisted.

Velcan leaned against his chair, surrendering.

With a sense of urgency, he said, "I think I found her. I think I found Lunaris."

Velcan's eyes widened with anger. "What the fuck, dude?! Don't play this game with me! Don't make me hope!" He stood up and said, "You better hitch your ass away from here, you mother fucker!"

Revi kept his cool, understanding where Velcan was coming from. Slowly, he took out a picture of Markeith, taken from the time she was in the museum with Thompson and Doyle. He placed it on the table and whispered, "If you think I'm lying, you should check this out."

Velcan looked doubtful, but the moment he glanced at the picture, his eyes turned from anger to utter bewilderment.

"This girl..."

"Is the woman I love," Revi supplied, earning a raised eyebrow from Velcan. Looking at anywhere but him, Revi continued, "I'm having the case opened again, having her investigated just to know what caused the accident. You should know by now that it may look like that, but Ash was never reckless driver. And, the moment we were out of the group, he stopped all this shit. Got out clean. Went to rehab."

Velcan nodded in agreement. "I still think that the Praetor has something to do with their deaths," he said, mentioning their rival group.

Revi went straight to the point, "I need you to do underground investigations. Don't leave any fucking hole unturned. And I need your help with some...women." He looked at Velcan, who scrunched his eyebrows.

It took Velcan a whole one minute before a grin broke into his face. "Looks like someone has been sleeping around."

Revi gave him a look that told him that the ashtray was going for his head if he wouldn't drop it. Thankfully, Velcan had common sense enough to stop his bitching at Revi.

"You really are serious with this chick, ain'tcha?" Velcan asked.

Revi didn't answer.

Velcan rubbed his jaw, saying, "Dammit, you are. I haven't seen any ounce of emotion from you since Iziona died. This girl, Lunaris or whoever she is, must have really gotten to you. You truly have changed, bro."

"I don't need to explain to you about anything," Revi said, standing up.

-.-.-

Markeith

She avoided gazing at Revi way too much in class. It was one thing to be in a relationship, but another thing when the person is your teacher. It didn't help that she was becoming more self-conscious in class.

"Ms. Darkwood," Revi suddenly called her.

She stood up and tried not to tremble as he asked, "May I inquire you about the painting of Venus, where she was said to have risen from a sea of foam and what she symbolized?"

God, his voice was a complete distraction.

The girls in class giggled as she replied, "It symbolizes the ability of women to seduce - their power that can make even thousands of men do their bidding. It speaks of how innocent one can look like. Despite this innocent look, there lies a deadly power of lust and seduction."

"Indeed," Revi said.

Markeith reddened, noticing the change of his eyes.

"You may sit down, Ms. Darkwood," he said, continuing his lesson.

After an hour of heinous torture, the bell rang, signaling the end of their class.

Markeith released a sigh of relief, only to be stiffened by Revi calling her in that voice of his that meant business.

"Ms. Darkwood, I would like to speak to you about your remedial classes for the lessons you missed for the past three days," Revi gestured for her to stay while Andrea and Rian exchanged knowing looks with each other.

She kissed Andrea's cheek and said, "I'll be there in a bit."

"Don't do anything stupid now," Andrea warned.

Rian gave her a wink as the two lovebirds walked out.

Revi went for the door and closed it. Markeith heard the door click. Before she could register what was happening, Revi's lips were on hers. She wrapped her legs around his torso as he carried her to the desk, his hands entangling her hair.

He smelled like smoke and alcohol, making her wonder in question.

"I missed you," he whispered. "And I love how you look without glasses."

Markeith smiled. "I miss you, too."

He kissed her again, but this time, on the forehead. "Four O' Clock, my place."

She raised her eyebrows, "I really have to have remedial?"

Revi returned her raised eyebrows. "I won't have you slacking on me, Ms. Darkwood. Dating or not, you're still my student."

"Fine," she pouted.

Revi carried her as he landed a chaste kiss on the lips. He squeezed her butt and placed a gentle slap as he said, "Get moving. I don't want Errin wondering where you are."

-.-.-

Revi

Revi sat across his own desk, eating his lunch in peace. He was, secretly, fired up for the end of school. He couldn't wait and was itching to meet up with Markeith.

Inserting his hand into his pocket, he took out a music player, which he found on the bed where Markeith stayed in in his apartment. He was too curious about what it contained that he didn't bother prompting it to her. He didn't have enough time to listen to it for the past few days and just had enough time for the day. Plugging in the phones, the music was catchy, but he couldn't understand the language.

Someone tapped his shoulder. Turning around, Perla stood, her lips smiling seductively.

_Not as pretty as Markeith..._

"May I help you?" he asked, pulling the earphones away.

Perla replied, "Well, I was wondering if you want to eat out tonight."

Hagen suddenly popped out of nowhere, making Revi thank her for the first time in his entire life of knowing her.

"Hey, shorty, you look different!" she waved.

Revi acknowledged her with a nod. "Shitty glasses."

"Hagen," Perla frowned.

Hagen walked toward Revi and examined him. With wide eyes, she grinned, "Someone's in love~! Tell me who's the lucky girl."

Revi shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about." He tuck the player back into his pocket, noticing how Perla seemed to be shifting with renewed confidence in approaching him.

A knock on the door interrupted the interrogation. Revi couldn't help but hitch a breath as Markeith entered the room with...

... A basket of Hagen's things?

He frowned, wondering what Hagen was planning.

"Oh, Maki! Place the test tubes on my desk, pretty please!" Hagen said.

Markeith panted, "Y-yes, professor."

Revi couldn't help it, but he instantly went to help Markeith. She was wide-eyed with surprise, but was good enough to not blush her face around them.

"Thank you, Professor Anderson," she said.

"Whatever, brat," he said gruffly due to the weight.

Markeith excused herself, closing the door behind her as she proceeded to wherever she was going.

Turning his gaze to his fellow admins, Hagen's mouth was hanging open while Perla looked scathingly after the shadow of Markeith, her nose blowing hot steam here and there.

"When did you become such a gentleman?" Hagen exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07: Lessons In Private

Markeith

She was nervous. She wanted to scream and run away but the better brain decided to tell her to just get it over with. Besides, it was not as if she was there as his girlfriend, but as his student, right?

Three quick knocks on the door.

Thud, thud, thud.

Revi appeared behind the door, his annoyed expression becoming nonchalant the moment he recognized that it was Markeith just outside his flat.

"Professor," she said, breathlessly.

"Darkwood," he said, making way for her to pass through.

Revi lead her to the living room, where stacks of books were placed atop of one another. Markeith recognized them instantly as the books Revi used in his classes. Each one was twice as thick as the other.

Markeith sat on the couch, Revi perching beside her.

"Let's begin with lesson on Donatello," Revi said.

Great. He truly meant business when he said business.

It took Markeith a lot of time to copy down the important parts Revi lectured. It was pretty easy, considering how he lectured as if he truly was in class. The only bonus she received was Revi explaining the parts she couldn't understand, meaning that she didn't have to whisper to Rian to inquire what he meant by which, getti g to eat his cooking, aside, which was undeniably scrumptious. By the fourth hour of the lesson, Markeith had managed to catch up to her peers in notes.

She looked at her battered watch and stretched.

"Thanks, Revi," she grinned at him while fixing her things. "Now, I don't have to panic and run around looking for notes."

She stacked her notes neatly in a folder, inserting her pen in between pages when she felt an arm wrap around her. Warm breath tickled her ear that sent her shivering as Revi whispered, "Who said that I allowed you to go?"

Before she could react, Revi was right in front of her, his lips right at her mouth. She opened hers, letting his tongue snake into her tongue as both faught for dominance.

He lifted her up, carrying her as both tangled in a heated battle.

-.-.-

Revi

He kicked the door open to his room, laying Markeith on top of the bed as he placed wet kisses on her jaw.

Markeith moaned, wriggling underneath him with fervor.

He pulled away and watched Markeith from the top, seeimg how her eyes were hazy as her breasts rose up and down. Sweat ran down her forehead as her hair lay scattered on his sheets.

He placed a hand on one breast, squeezing it.

Markeith closed her eyes, whimpering at the sensation he brought her.

"More?" he asked.

She breathed out, "Yes."

He caressed her leg, asking, "More what?"

Markeith let at a frustrated sound.

He smirked, although subtly, as he raised her shirt slightly. He caught sight of her navel and placed a kiss just above her belly button. Then slowly, he traced a wet line on her stomach to her swells that heaved up at down at each contact.

"Revi..." she moaned.

"Impatient, aren't we?"

With her assistance, he lifted her shirt up, followed by the disentangling of her red bra, which he threw on the floor (this was one mess he was willing to not pay attention to). Pink, perked up nipples greeted him, and he couldn't help but flick his tongue on one of them. With that simple gesture, Markeith's hands went to his hair, letting out a loud moan at the sheer moment of pleasure. When he was done, he went to the other breast, treating it the same way he treated the other.

He soon got bored with fondling her breasts. He went for her pants and took his time peeling them off, making her writhe underneath him in frustration.

"Stop teasing me," she whined.

He let out a throaty chuckle, inserting a finger into her tight wetness, and how she was so tight.

One finger, then two, and then three. With each finger, he thrust into her, imagining how she would feel around his own cock, making his bulge harden to a higher degree. Soon, he let his tongue taste her opening, relishing her salty taste in his mouth.

"Revi," she said, meeting his thrusts, "I'm...AAAHHHH!"

She panted at her release, her eyes closed.

Revi got up from her and took off his shirt and his pants. When he turned to face her again, she was ogling him, looking him up and down.

"Like what you see?" he asked.

She nodded, although nervously.

He cupped her face, whispering, "We can still stop."

She shook her head, whispering back, "I don't know how to do this."

He smiled at her, a gentle smile he never thought he could show as he said, "I'll teach you." He raised his erection, commanding her, "Lick."

She eyed his bulge with wide eyes, but, obediently, she licked him with a curious hesitance.

A shock unlike any other engulfed him as she took him in. She sucked him long and hard, moaning and sending vibrations throughout his body. Then, her hands touched his, carrying them to her head.

What's this?

He couldn't help but find this submissive Markeith rather...sexy.

He grasped her head, and thrust deep into her throat. With each thrust, he felt himself go harder, nearing to his own orgasm.

"Fuck!" he gasped.

Markeith continued sucking him, giving him pure bliss.

When he couldn't hold it anymore, he pushed harder and faster into her, telling her, "Suck my cum, brat."

And she did. She gulped down his cum, moaning as he released within her mouth.

"That's it," he said repeatedly, caressing her hair.

He pulled away, letting a drop of his cum fall down her lips. He teaced this away and raised his fingers to her mouth. Letting out a breathy command, he told her to suck it, too, which she did without the hesitance she reserved a while ago.

Revi suddenly got up and took something from his nightstand. A condom wrapper crinkled as he tore it open. With nervous fingers, he placed the rubbery object around his erection, making an uncomfortable but manageable feeling. He returned to Markeith, pushed her gently to the bed and positioned himself between her. Looking into her eyes, he asked for her permission to take her here and there.

Placing her arms around his neck, she said, "Yes, Revi. Take me. I'm yours."

With that, they became one.

-.-.-

Markeith

She woke up sore and hurt, but otherwise, fine. Warm hands wrapped around her, entangling her possessively. She opened her eyes to see Revi, his face peaceful. It was unlike how he was when awake. His face reminded her of innocence that anyone could fall for.

She slowly tried to get up without waking him, but failed. The moment she was sitting down, warm arms pulled her back in.

Revi murmured, "Go back to sleep."

She grimaced, "Unless you want Andrea to storm this place like a whirling tornado, sure."

He groaned but didn't bother pulling her back.

As she moved, she resisted the urge to hiss. Damn Revi for being so rough with her. It was as if she was bench pressing some weights for five hours straight.

She looked for her pants and managed to find them on the floor. Checking the pockets, she got her phone and nearly guffawed at the eighteen messages and fifty missed calls. To top it all off, the messages were more like death threats hanging on Revi's neck.

_Mark, where art thou?_

_Mark, I'm throwing a slumber party here at the dorm._

_Markeith, where are you?!_

_Markeith? MARKEITH? HERROW?_

The last message read:

_Markeith Elizabeth Darkwood, if you don't message me in 24 hours, heads will roll. Literally. Painfully._

"Oh, Andy," Markeith sighed.

She felt someone behind her move and found two warm arms wrapping themselves around her. Revi nuzzled her neck as she said, "Andy's going to have our heads decapitated. Should I ring her or not?"

Revi raised his head, a questioning look in his eyes.

With a shrug, Markeith dialed Andrea's number, which was picked up instantly.

"That was fast," Markeith said.

Revi didn't miss a beat and leaned close to the phone to eavesdrop on the conversation that was to take place.

"Markeith Elizabeth Darkwood," Andrea growled.

Revi raised one fine eyebrow. "The brat sounds more like a rabid animal."

"I'm fine, no worries," Markeith tried to chide her softly. "I'm at Revi's and he's taken good care of me."

"_Extra_ good care," Revi corrected, earning a nudge on the stomach.

Andrea fumed even more, "Exactly why it is not alright! You two could get into heaps of trouble for sleeping together, and Lord knows what would happen! What if you get preggers and have little Revi running around? Seriously, one was bad enough!"

Markeith snickered and Revi frowned at that.

"Is it that bad?" Revi mouthed.

Markeith shook her head, replying calmly, "No worries. We'll be careful. I'll just have to drink tea to stop the little Revi's from coming to life, okay? Seriously, Andrea, you're being a such a hypocrite, the way you and Rian are going."

"That's different," Andrea said defensively. "He's a student."

"But," Markeith countered, "You still take advantage of my going out to fuck each other in _my_ dorm and on _my_ bed. Now, that's not being a hypocrite at all."

Feeling that she made her score, Andrea scoffed and said, "You know, whatevs. Go frolicking around for all I care. Don't go crying to me if you get into lots of trouble." With that, the conversation ended.

"That went well," Revi said.

Markeith shrugged. "She's just... I don't know how to phrase it."

"Immature?" Revi said, dressing up. "She talks a lot of shit. She shouldn't butt in in other people's affairs." He walked towards her and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Markeith looked at the ceiling, one finger pressed at the bottom of her chin. With a thoughtful expression, she said, "Not exactly the word I was looking for, but, it will do."

-.-.-

Revi

After dropping Markeith at her place, he left and returned went to the police department, where Meik waited for him, brown folder at hand. Blond with wavy hair, he was old, but still at the top of his game.

"Here're the files," he said, handling the papers with care. "You sure that you don't need anything else?"

Revi shook his head. "I don't want you jeopardizing your work while meddling with this, Meik. It won't be my fucking fault if you end up being suspended by your superiors."

Meik chuckled. "Of course, of course."

Revi left the department and headed back to his place. He went for the living room and placed the papers on the table, reading every single detail with interest. There, the date of Lunaris's with Markeith's appearance matched. No Markeith Darkwood existed until Lunaris's disappearance, and the way their images matched could not be a coincidence.

With his resolve, he came to one conclusion: Lunaris and Markeith were the same people.

A silent joy within him erupted to life.

But on the other hand, warning signs came to life within him.

If the Praetor finds out, they won't hesitate to finish the job in killing off every last one of the Kristovs. And, he won't have that in his conscience. No, he won't let any harm come to Markeith if he has something to do with it.

-.-.-

Markeith

Errin gave her a secret thumb up at her little report in philosophy. With a grin, she mouthed a, "Thank you," secretly grinning herself. She understood quite well that teachers were not supposed to show a really close affection towards their students, but, there you have it.

She marched beside Rian, Andrea still sulking about her sleeping with Revi.

"So," Markeith began, "what are your plans for sem break?"

Rian shrugged, "Mom wants to spend time at home. Can you believe it? An entire month of not going out of the house? I'd go insane without anyone but my parents to talk to, plus, my younger brother's probably going to hog the Xbox."

"You have an Xbox?" Markeith's interest popped up.

He nodded with a grin. "Yep, but I don't really play much games in it. I use it for surfing the net."

Markeith groaned. "I always wanted one, but both mom and Trav agreed that if I graduate college, that was when they'd set me up with my own gaming room. But, I have a feeling that they were lying."

"What makes you say that?" Rian said, grabbing an apple from the canteen's stall. Turning to Andrea, he asked, "What do you like?"

Andrea just shrugged, still in a sour mood as Rian picked up whatever he felt like picking up, which was mostly full of carbohydrates and other fattening granule that Andrea didn't eat.

Markeith picked up her own soda and replied, "Because mom and Trav believe that one has to earn their luxury, so, I'm pretty sure I'm the one who ends up buying it for myself when I graduate."

Both Rian and Markeith paid their meals and headed for one of the tables. Eating in a continuous yet comfortable mindless chatter, a commotion suddenly erupted, making Markeith perk up with a look of curiosity.

"He's so cute… how old is he?"

"He looks so professional! Do you think his blond hair's natural or dyed?"

Blond hair?

Markeith gulped loudly.

"His eyes are so green!"

Oh, dear _Lord_.

"Do you think that girl's his girlfriend?"

Markeith turned around instantly and saw Travis swarmed by a gaggle of admirers while Catherine consciously looked nervous. Her dress was one of those it's-summer-bitches that was in white. Butterflies of purple and blue fluttered around, her black hair curled at the edges, making her look more like a princess than a fashion designer. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide with a simple touch of brown eye shadow while her lips were touched with pink.

"Um," Rian began, laughing as Markeith slowly sunk underneath her chair, "Is that your family?"

Markeith groaned. "Yes. Bro's fiancée, too."

Andrea gave a knowing look and called Travis, who instantly turned his head towards their direction.

"Sis!" Travis called out.

Markeith didn't have a choice but to stand up to go and hug her brother, who gripped her so tightly that she felt as if her intestines and other innards were about to burst out.

"How's my innocent little angel?" Travis said.

Andrea coughed, earning a glare from Markeith as she replied, "I'm fine. Why are you here?"

Cathy replied in her sweet and gentle voice, "Oh, we got off early and decided to spend the break with you," she said, taking her away from Travis and encasing her in her gentle hug.

"Hey, Travis," Andrea said.

"Hey, Andy," he said, hugging her. Then, looking at Rian, he raised an eyebrow and said, "Who's this tall stuff?"

"Her boyfriend," Markeith said. "Rian, meet my bro."

Rian and Travis exchanged handshakes. Observing Rian's outfit, he asked, "Pardon me, but are you a _Resident Evil_ fan? I couldn't help but admire your pants."

"Oh, a fellow gamer!" Rian said as they began chatting.

Catherine and Andrea grimaced, muttering, "Gamers."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 08: Up and Down

Revi

The canteen was in a commotion. It was marred with urgent whispers here and there, and a few - okay, _most_ - of the population had their heads turned to a certain table. Being the type who despises gossip, he checked the area of the commotion to dispel the ruse and was tempted to make a run for it, but decided to be a better man.

Markeith's eyes were darting from one place to another. When she spotted him, she gave a subtle smile, which he returned quickly. He maneuvered through the hallway, his expression neutral.

"What's wrong, Kitty?" he heard a girl say, who was leaning against a familiar blond.

Markeith smiled, "One of my teachers," and she pointed at his direction.

Travis, for all his clumsiness and stupidity when it came to balancing his two left feet, glomped the pitiful professor, being encased in a tight hug.

All students had their eyes wide, saying that Travis had balls to do such a thing, and damn right, they were. Now, if the idiot was still his student, he would have sent the guy to detention.

"Hi, Professor Stinkipants! I missed you!"

"Travis," Markeith said, trying to pry the man away.

Revi said in his monotone that hid a growl, "Darkwood. Get your limp arms away from my neck before I send you to whichever hell you belong to."

Travis straightened up and said, "Still making students read that shit? Honestly, you need a life out of those books and live a little. You'll never get married by the time you reach your forties."

Revi raised his eyebrows, "I don't even remember you passing that part when I was teaching literature, Vis. And," he turned to face the girl, who lookedhead over heels for his idiotic ex-student, "you have not introduced me to this young woman."

Travis blushed. Then, with a formal tone Revi didn't expect him to pull off, he said, "May I present my fiancée, Catherine Rowena Velasquez. Cathy, this is my favorite ("I can call bull on this one," Markeith snickered, earning a kick from Travis on the leg, making her groan in pain as she tried not to let tears stream down her eyes) in high school, Mr. Revi Anderson."

"Bunjour no, Signor Anderson," she smiled.

Revi nodded, "My lady speaks French."

Catherine nodded. "My father wants me to be accomplished in at least five languages. I actually tried to teach Kitty how to speak Korean," she glanced at Markeith, who wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Kitty?" Revi couldn't help but ponder out loud.

Everyone, Markeith aside, muttered, "Altea."

Markeith shrugged, "She's cute. She's technically my daughter."

Revi couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of the cat.

-.-.-

Markeith

By the time her classes ended, Travis dragged her around the city, bringing Revi along with them. It was a bit uncomfortable, considering how she tried to hold back her romantic feelings for him while her brother was in town.

While driving around, they began arguing for a place to dine in.

"Let's eat at an Italian restobar," Travis suggested.

Markeith and Catherine grinned, yelling in unison, "We hear a treat!"

"Brats," Travis grimaced, making Revi chuckle.

When they arrived, Markeith didn't think twice in ordering her food. She already knew what she wanted in Italian restaurants and ordered Caesar salad, aggio olio and French onion soup.

"I'm gonna go bankrupt after this," Travis whined.

Revi replied, "I'll help pay if that makes you feel better."

Travis laughed, "No, it's on me, Rev. Anyway," he looked at Markeith, grinning, "I heard Hagen is your teacher in biology. How is she?"

Markeith shook her head. "She's a nightmare. I thought that years would mature her enough if you give her time. It only worsened. She even turns me into her slave during our hands-on."

"Shitty glasses has a loose screw, as we are all aware," Revi sighed.

"I had her in first year," Rian chipped in. "She was okay. Unexpected, but, okay."

It was Catherine who turned the topic around. "So, anyone in your classes you're interested in?" She said it in a teasing manner that Markeith couldn't help but feel at home, wondering how much she should reveal.

Everyone's attention, sans Revi, was now directed at her. Andrea was a knowing look, while Rian smiled encouragingly. Travis, on the other hand, cracked his knuckles.

"Well," she began shyly. "There is someone..."

"Ooh, who?" Catherine clapped her hands like a child.

She felt Revi's foot playing with hers underneath the table, but she kept her expression as she replied slowly, "He's in my art class, and, well, I think he likes me, too, but I'm not sure how much."

"His name?" Travis smiled mischievously.

"Not saying," Markeith grinned back. "You'll be teasing me about it. Like, remember how I had a crush on Carter Mason? You teased me about it, and mom saw me crying."

Travis made a face. "That guy was out of your league, either way."

"Don't be like that, Trav," Catherine scolded him lightly. "I have to admit that Carter's got those phenomenal abs. I would have dated him, too, if I was not already in for another guy." She placed a kiss on his cheek.

The chatter went on as they went through one course after another. From time to time, she could feel Revi looking at her, however subtly. On one or more occasions, he would caress her leg and play with the hem of her skirt, making her feel slightly frustrated.

When all was done, they all headed for the dorms, where Travis and Catherine were both to wait for the semester to break before whisking the two girls away back to their hometown.

"I'll go do my thing while you guys catch up," Markeith said, heading for the dorm. She unlocked the door with her keys when she heard Travis yell, "She. Did. What. With. Revi?"

Shit.

She forgot about Andrea's big mouth.

She rushed down the stairs, eager to stall whatever quarrel she can when she caught Revi just standing there as Travis threw his punches at Revi's face.

"Travis, you're assaulting a teacher!" Markeith exclaimed, running towards Revi, separating the two.

Travis turned to face her, his face red as he said, "But, you slept with him! What does that show, Markeith? That my sister's a fucking whore who does things to get high grades?"

Markeith flinched. "Isn't that a bit of a hypocrisy on the guy's part, considering how you men sleep with a lot of females before gaining enough experience in bedding a woman?"

"Markeith!" Travis raised his hand in a slapping motion.

She closed her eyes, waiting for the blow to happen when she felt nothing. She opened her eyes to Revi whispering threateningly, "You can harm me for my misconduct, Travis, but never harm what's _mine_."

Pride swelled in her, but was soon ruined by Travis's anger.

"Oh, now she's yours!" Travis laughed humorlessly. Turning his attention to Markeith, he said, "That's it. I just left you on your own for a few months, and you end up making shit out of your reputation. You are dropping out the moment you can."

"No," Markeith said, her anger already boiling.

Travis blinked twice in astonishment. Never had Markeith replied to him like that.

"Travis," Catherine tried to calm him down by placing a hand on her shoulder.

Travis shook her off, his face getting even redder, if that was possible.

"I'm not anymore underage, Travis Darkwood," she growled. "But, if you'd rather want me to go with you, by all means," she gestured fluidly, "drag me! But, I am not leaving this place without a fight. And you," she turned to Andrea, who looked self-righteous. With a smile for herself, Markeith raised her own hand and threw Andrea right across the room, whose eyes widened at the contact.

"Andy," Rian said, rushing to help her.

"You actually slapped me," Andrea stared.

Markeith smiled even more menacingly, "Thanks for ruining my life. Consider our friendship null from here on out. Hopefully, your mother would like the idea of you sleeping with Rian."

She walked out of the dorm building, headed off somewhere to think. She needed time alone, and even if she loved Revi enough, she didn't want anyone to see her, the way her anger was fuelling right now.

She was about to turn another corner when she felt something hard hitting her head, rendering her unconscious.

-.-.-

Revi

Revi couldn't hide his own contempt at Thompson. Whenever the girl spoke, he'd interrupt her in her explanations, rendering the girl frustrated. It helped that Doyle also looked disapproving himself.

"So, now it's my fault," she said haughtily.

"It is," Doyle said, shaking his head. "I wouldn't blame Markeith this time, though. You just meddle way too much. If she were to tell you to break up with me, would you do it?"

That shut her up completely.

It had been hours since Markeith disappeared, the air around them covered in a momentary truce. Catherine went out to try and call Markeith's phone, and she hasn't returned yet. Travis was nursing his shock at Markeith's sudden rebellious attitude, blaming it on Revi, no doubt while Altea relaxed on Revi's lap, purring.

Like the storm, Catherine rushed into the room, her face pale.

"What is it?" Travis instantly shot up.

She mouthed, "Markeith," pressing the phone in in her hands. Clearing her throat, she said, "Yes, we're here to listen."

"Good," a voice that sounded way too familiar graved Revi's ears.

"Now, is the Silver Lupus there?" the voice went on.

"Who the fuck is the Silver Lupus?" Travis exclaimed.

Revi shook his head and looked at everyone, who eyed his false demeanor of calmness. Walking closer towards the phone, he said, "It is, Brandon. What can I do for you at this ungodly hour of the day?"

Everyone's eyes widened as they faced him.

The man named Brandon let out a mirthful laugh. "I knew it. You were protecting her all along. But, now I got her, Silver Lupus. I have the little girl of Ash Kristov. Although, I had once planned to kill her, but seeing how she seemed…right on certain curves, I think I will earn a lot in the market."

Instant anger rose through Revi's nonchalant façade. With a raised voice, he spat as Altea jumped in fright, "You wouldn't dare hurt her! Brandon, you motherfucking son of a bitch! You had your revenge on Ash! Let Lunaris go! She has nothing to do with any of this!"

"Revi," Catherine said, clutching Travis's fisted hand, "what is he talking about?"

"Do you think I care?" Brandon asked. "Killing Ash was an accident. It was supposed to be the girl and her mother who die, but now he's gone, and I still have not gotten my revenge on you, I will make you watch as she screams for help when I take her. _Roughly_. And, you have no power to stop me, being out of the business for years."

The phone's line was cut there and then.

Quickly, Revi stood up, only to be stopped by Travis, who asked, "What the fuck is going on? And who is Lunaris?"

"If you want Keith to still be alive, sane and healthy, you'll hurry up and stop dallying."

"And you know where they took her because?" Travis inquired venomously.

Revi gave him a look, "Because I was the reason why his own girlfriend and unborn child died."

-.-.-

Markeith

The place was cold and dark. The foul stench of cigarettes and of something else filled her senses, making her feel dizzy. Her head didn't help much as she felt as beaten up as the next animal. Her wrists were bound by chains, and she was hanging from the ceiling.

She struggled slightly, rattling her bindings in the process.

Dammit, she was afraid of the dark, especially when it came to unfamiliar places.

"You won't be able to escape," said a voice.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice rising three octaves.

The voice chuckled, and she felt a hand squeezing her butt.

"Unhand me, you fiend!" she said.

SLAP!

The cheek throbbed angrily. Roughly, her chin was raised by the same hand that was groping her, and she was forced into a kiss.

She struggled more, trying to cry out as the hand went for other places.

When she broke free of the kiss, the man forcefully spread her thighs as she thrashed around, trying to fight off the offender. She was only slapped and punched, sending her into a world between consciousness and unconsciousness.

The next thing she knew, her vagina was being fingered, causing tears to stream down her eyes.

"Revi!" she yelled. "Revi! Revi!"

"He ain't coming for ye'," said the man.

She continued to sob, feeling her helplessness.

She then felt the man's erection being pushed into her.

"No! No, Revi! Please, save me! No!" she thrashed more.

The man went in her within one stroke, causing her to scream in pain at the intrusion caused by the pathetic foreplay. He pound into her, groaning, muttering how tight she was and how sweet her pussy was.

_Revi, I love you._

"Revi," she whimpered, feeling the soreness of her entrance.

After what felt like hours, the man came within her, causing her to collapse from the stress.

-.-.-

Revi

Explaining about his past was the hardest part. All of his life, he never opened up to anyone about his history with his old gang, Death Scythe. It was also hard explaining how Markeith and his best friend's daughter were one.

Travis, on the other hand, seemed to have taken the information like a sponge.

"So, Keith is technically in danger," Catherine said grimly, trying to fight her own battles.

Revi nodded as he stirred the car to Death Scythe's headquarters.

"Fuck," Travis said.

Revi scolded them both, "This is no time to actually feel depressed. What we need is backup. We can't charge into enemy territory without this guy."

"And this guy is?" Travis inquired.

"Someone who I asked to investigate the underground," Revi replied simply.

They came to a stop at the familiar building where Revi spent his childhood in. facing Travis and Catherine, a grim satisfaction made him feel better inside at Travis's disbelief.

"Don't be fooled by the appearance of the building, brat," Revi said.

Revi lead the group into the debris-filled entrance. Once passed all that, he was greeted by admiring stares from the ladies of the bar and appraising looks from the men, who tried to look every bit intimidating.

_Better than the last greeting_.

"Revi," Velcan said, his face bent on papers. He was surprisingly outside of his office.

"They struck," Revi said.

That one word was all it took to silence the entire building. Velcan instantly shot up, yelling to his men, "Men in arms, looks like we're going to war," a yell of cheers, followed by hoots, "and," he faced Revi with an angry smile, "it's time to save our deceased comrade's daughter."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 09: Turn For the Better

Markeith

"Is she ready?" a different voice asked.

"She's still struggling, boss, but we're trying to break her," said the man.

She heard silent footsteps walking towards her direction. After a few seconds, the man ordered his minions to leave, making her shake in fright.

"You know," said the boss, "You have your mother's eyes. Too bad that Ash was your father. He killed my girl, you know, and my unborn child. You were supposed to die thirteen years ago."

Markeith gathered her voice, which was hoarse. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on, sweetheart," he cooed. "I know you know about all of it. You see, I knew that he was hiding you from me. I still want my revenge, knowing that your death would bring me to victory. But, you have other uses for me and my men." Something wet traced her cheek, and she couldn't help but once again release her own tears.

Why is it that the girl has got to be a damsel all the time?

Gunshots could be heard from the outside. Her heart beating erratically, she prayed that it was the police, coming to her rescue at the notice of her brother. God, what she'd give to be with him right now.

"Stay here," said the boss, leaving the room.

When he was completely gone, she muttered angrily, "Well, no, duh! I am chained up at the ceiling. How the hell would I be able to escape?"

The sound of doors banging one after another could be heard. It was becoming closer by the minute, her happiness swelling slowly until the sound of her room opened.

The familiar, "Tsch," made her heart swell even bigger.

"Revi?" she said, panicking already, wanting to hug him and kiss him. She was already forgetting the questions that formed in her head.

She felt someone struggling with her bindings, releasing her wrists from the painful bond. She quickly pulled down her blindfold and was greeted by the blinding light. She blinked twice to adjust her eyes, finally able to see the man of her life.

"Revi!" she cried out in joy, hugging him.

Revi took hold of her, saying, "Let's hurry. We don't have time. Your brother and his fiancée are both waiting outside."

"Travis and Cathy?" she said in bewilderment.

Revi took her bridal style, and she winced at the pain.

Revi, whose visage didn't escape a single detail, noticed. With furrowed eyes, he looked at her questioningly.

She whispered, "They touched me, Revi," she couldn't help but shudder as his grip on her suddenly tightened over protectively. "I cried out your name, hoping it was all a dream, but they laughed, saying that they were making a movie out of it and would be sending it to you after they sell me to the black market. I was so scared. I wanted to die."

Revi's expression was one of utter anger and hatred. With a swift motion, he whispered back, "I will never let anything happen to you every again."

-.-.-

Revi

He didn't want Markeith to see his true self, but to be able to save her, he must forgo his professor façade into his true face – the face of a killer.

He shot the enemies that came his way while some of the Death Scythe members covered him. Blood splattered on his coat, making him mentally note that he had to send it to the trash afterwards.

He knew that Markeith was going to be scared of him after everything ended.

Sweat tracing down his forehead, he was already feeling the strain of his body. He was getting too old to be doing his thing, and it didn't help that he was out of practice. Looking for a place to settle Markeith without harming her, he found a thick post that could hide Markeith for the time being. He headed there directly, finding it a truly safe spot for her. Letting Markeith gently off while he fended the others, he looked at her and ordered, "I need you to leave this place. I still have business to attend to."

"No," Markeith said, grasping onto him. "I'm not leaving you here."

"Dammit, woman!" Revi said through the firing sounds. "You have to leave. I don't want you to see me like this!"

Markeith yelled back, "Well, think again, _professor_! I've witnessed you kill as if it was only a natural thing! And whether you like it or not, I'm not about to leave the man of my life fighting my battles!"

He was about to counter the argument when he felt Markeith slam herself against him. When his mind registered what was happening, he saw Brandon, a knife raised at a ready. He threw it at his direction, only to be caught by Markeith on the shoulder. She sunk to the ground with a loud thud, hitting her head against the hard wall in the process.

"Markeith!" he yelled.

He checked for her pulse quickly and was glad that she was breathing, although not as normally as he hoped.

_I have to finish this quick_.

He and Brandon had the same mindset as the two of them dropped their weapons. Both raised their fists, ready to hit and to kill.

Revi got hit first under the jaw, nearly knocking him out as blood oozed out from his mouth. He shook his head and saw Brandon's confident smirk, which irked him more.

_Stay focus._

Time seem to slip. Instinct became his guide as he fought, his mind set on avenging Markeith's honor and his best friend's. Time skipped as if he was not fighting at all as blood poured from both sides.

At the end of it all, Brandon sunk low to the ground, his jaw dislocated as Revi landed a final blow on his nose, sending the tiny pieces of the shattered bones to the brain, killing the man instantly.

He returned to where Markeith was. Checking her pulse again, this time, he rushed for the exit, to be greeted by a panicking Travis and a crying Catherine.

"Revi," Catherine began, seeing his battered persona.

Revi raised his hand in protest and said, "Markeith. She's dying. Save her first." He slumped against the car, feeling his own head hitting the warm pavement of the darkness he had called.

-.-.-

Markeith

_Lunaris? Sweetie, didn't da tell you to stay indoors? You're bringing muck into the house again!_

_Sorry, mom! Heheh!_

_Luna, da is going to show you his art exhibit. You excited to come with me?_

_Will there be paintings of flowers, too daddy?_

_Yes, of course! Da lives to paint the beautiful stuff._

_We're running quite late, love, don't you think? It's your big day, after all._

_It's okay, Lils. We'll get there when we get there. just – Lilia watch out!_

_Ash!_

_Cover Lunaris!_

The noise was annoying her. What was worse was that she felt worse than the next laundry. Aside from the sound, she could feel the soft contours of a very comfortable bed, and tons of needles sticking into her.

She opened her eyes to see a blond head with familiar green orbs. His face was haggard with unshaven hair sticking out from his chin.

"Markeith?" Travis whispered.

She said hoarsely, "Revi."

She wanted to see him.

Travis frowned but nodded. He angled his head slightly, and the man she was so in love with, who risked his life for hers, stood, his arm slung into a cast. She would have laughed if she could, but her stomach didn't feel right.

Revi nodded at her, his face stoic.

"Do you need anything?" Travis offered. "Cathy's in the canteen. Want something?"

Markeith nodded.

Travis leaned in closer so that she didn't have to strain herself in speaking. When she spoke, she said, "I feel like a human pincushion."

Travis tried to keep his face straight, but he just couldn't manage it for five seconds. He rolled on the floor, earning a, "What the fuck is that?" expression from Revi.

Travis wiped away a tear from his eye with an apologetic grin. "Sorry, but comparing yourself to a human pincushion is honestly accurate. And, no," he said sternly. "I'm currently your doctor, and it is my order to keep you on IV drops until you're fully functional. Anyway," he turned around, smiling tightly, "I'll let you guys talk. See you in a bit. Just call the nurses with the button." He pointed at the top of her bed and left.

The moment his silhouette's gone, Revi knelt beside her, his face unseen.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I kept a lot of things from you, Keith, and I hope you understand why I did. I hope you can find the heart to forgive the man for his mistakes rather than condemn him."

Markeith nodded, seeing where he was coming from. She, too, had her own secrets, so, this one, she can forgo. "Will you tell me everything? I only know part of the middle, Vivi."

Revi's eyes widened.

She smiled serenely, "I remember… I remember the accident. Apart from that, I don't know why, but a voice in my head told me that I know you."

There, Revi told her everything – about her father, how he met her mother, how they both got out of the gang – he laid it bare. She listened eagerly, hoping to savor the stories she hears about her father's crazy experiments with food that always made Lilia frown with disapproval, about the happy birthdays she spent in the park with Revi trailing with them in boredom, and how she used to climb up onto his shoulders as he took her hiking once.

"Did I have a brother, too?" she asked out of curiosity.

Revi shook his head. "You were the only child."

"Really?" Markeith smiled, feeling quite happy with that fact.

As the days passed, the news of Andrea's pregnancy with Rian's own child didn't sit well with the entire school. Revi made it a point to be vindictive by calling the parents, who instantly ordered for abortion.

Though Markeith wanted to feel sorry for her, she couldn't help but have her own ounce of vindictiveness, a trait, Revi said, that came from her father.

Rian decided to live off-campus for the moment, looking for a job that could support himself and his future plans. He said that he didn't want the relationship between him and Andrea to end just like that. With her blessing, Markeith approved, although she promised not to be anything but civil around Andrea when the confrontation comes.

On the day of her release, Revi announced his retirement from his job.

"Teaching shitty brats wasn't really my thing," was what he told Markeith.

Hagen was crying large tears while Errin asked him time and again if he was sure of his decision. Revi was about to be promoted into the Dean of Humanities, and Errin insisted that it was a waste of talent.

Of course, Revi refused.

"You can have the fucking post if you want," Revi said, carrying the last bits of his things.

Weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. Markeith shifted courses from her first year, thinking of majoring in what she does best: art. It was hard for her adjusting without Revi teaching her, who disappeared after his retirement, but she kept herself busy. She never dated once, deciding to focus on her studies. Passing her thesis, she was set to graduate with her new degree while attending Catherine's wedding to her brother along the way("That's one _long_ engagement," Markeith couldn't help but shake her head).

On the day of her graduation, she was greeted by the fanfare of the school's theme song as she marched down the school's long isle. Dean Errin handed each one of the students their diplomas, his head held high.

When all was said and done, the students threw their caps into he air, wishing each other a happy graduation. The teachers, notably Hagen, did not miss the chance to smother Markeith in a hug by rushing at her, her arms wide open.

"I will miss you, Maki~!" she said, rubbing Markeith's reddening cheek.

Errin had to pull the obsessive woman away, apologizing like the gentleman he was.

"Oh, yeah, Keith," Errin said, smiling brightly. "You should head at your first classroom after this. There's a gift waiting for you," he said, still trying to contain Hagen away from her.

"Will do, professor," she grinned.

How she loved surprises!

Impatiently, she waited for the students to file out. She quickly returned her toga and cap, her baby pink dress as clean as savvy as she could get. When all was done, she headed for where Errin told her to go.

She took her time, though, wandering through the building with memories of her own, knowing that a new generation will soon mark its inner walls.

She traced the walls, remembering the moments with Rian and her ex-best friend, Andrea. Then, the library, where she made new friends with a bookworm called Aren, who graduated a year ago with high grades.

Then, she came upon the front door of the classroom.

She gulped.

This was where she first sat, where she met the love of her life, and experienced a little hell from his obsessive cleaning problems. That was also where she realized her passion for art.

Nervousness tickled her. What was beyond the door?

She turned the knob slowly, ready to punch anyone who would jump. When she entered, she didn't expect the view that stood in front of her. A man around 5'3 stood, his face facing her. This man was grumbling something along the lines of, "Tardiness should be punished," and, "They're leaving the school this messy? Disgusting."

She cleared her throat, afraid to say anything for fear of dreaming everything up.

The man turned around to reveal startling grey orbs.

Her hands instantly covered her mouth as she gasped, "Revi?"

The man smiled, and how that smile was so gentle, it melted her heart! It was like Revi to do that, but not to do that. He was in the flesh, but, somehow, Markeith felt as if she was experiencing a dream. Besides, Revi never smiles like that!

"Keith," he said, raising his hand. He gestured for her to take it, to trust him.

When Markeith accepted it, Revi pulled her into his arms. He inhaled her scent as he murmured, "I dreamt of this for so long."

"Where were you?" she asked, trying to stop herself but failing miserably.

_Way to destroy the moment, Markeith! You were supposed to say, "I love you and miss you, too! Now, let's get married," or something along those lines, but, no~! You just had to destroy it!_

Revi released her and said, "I was preparing for something. You see, I managed to get a job as a teller in a bank," he said, "and, I had business." He fumbled with his back pocket to pull out a red box. Carelessly, he gave it to her, saying, "Open it."

Markeith nodded and did. A ring with a giant diamond in the middle was surrounded by rubies on the side. The size was so big that Markeith couldn't help but exclaim, "Revi, it's beautiful!"

"Do you like it?" he asked.

She nodded eagerly.

His eyes suddenly changed in intensity. With his crass personality, he asked, "Would you want to put it on?"

Markeith bit her lip. "Isn't it too extravagant? I could lose this, you know."

"Then," he said nonchalantly, "we could always get you a new one."

"But –"

"I'm asking you to marry me, idiot."

The silence within the room was so deafening, Markeith swore that an anime bird just passed by and said, "Aho~."

Revi raked his hair, muttering, "How you managed to graduate from school with how slow you are, I have no idea. You know what," she turned to face her again, reaching out for the ring, "Forget it. I knew that you'd refuse, either way."

Markeith snatched it away, saying, "You didn't ask! You just wondered if I wanted to put it on, you crude arse! Of course, I'd marry you, you idiot!" She threw herself at him, surprising him. "I mean, I will really try to forgive you from disappearing on me from the face of the planet because the ring's just fucking gorgeous. So, take me away!"

Revi lowered his mouth to hers. Before they came in contact, Markeith placed a finger between them, asking, "Before everything else, what are we going to do with Travis and Catherine? And mom?"

Revi raised his eyebrows. "Foolish brat. I didn't disappear on you for nothing. I had to prove myself to your shitty family if I truly deserved their princess. Honestly, your mother is more of a gangster than I am."

And with that, they sealed each other with a kiss.

11 | Page


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue

The sky was clear with seagulls fluttering about. The sun shone on brightly onto the clear blue water as the wind caressed her senses with the scent of the ocean. The sand was fine to feel while Markeith Elizabeth Darkwood-Anderson trudged along the shore, picking up beautiful seashells from the ground.

She stretched her arms, unaware of the man who watched her fondly.

"The wind's so good!" she yelled out, setting her childish side free.

The man shook his head, walked towards her and said, "You shouldn't be out here, Keith. The sun's so hot. What if you's faint from all of this?"

Markeith turned her head towards the speaker and smiled at her husband. "That will be okay since you're here. Besides, nature itself feels too good to be spent indoors for now. You should join, too, Revi. It might loosen you up a bit."

Revi shook his head and went to his wife, taking her by the waist. He whispered seductively, "Oh, I am loose...in _bed_." There, he nipped her ear, causing her to shiver as she leaned her body against his.

Markeith pushed him away gently, a small smile on her face. Remembering what the doctor told her, she replied, "No. Not today. I don't feel like it."

As Markeith continued her excercise, Revi frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. Markeith was usually enthusiastic whenever he proposed sex. Lately, she had been distant, and had been refusing his advances, worrying him. Here they were, on their second honeymoon, and already, she was pulling away.

Just a few meters away, Markeith wondered how she was going to tell him. And, how would he react? Would he be happy?

"Keith," Revi interrupted her reverie.

Markeith raised her eyes to him with a smile.

_It's now or never._

"Revi," her eyes brightened, "You do love me, right?"

"Of course, I do," he said, getting frustrated. Where was the situation headed?

"More than anything?"

"Yes."

"Even more than your current job at the bank?"

"Keith," Revi glared in frustration, "What the fuck are you implying?"

She smiled one of her secretive smiles. "Well, looks like you have to learn how to love two people."

Two people?

She turned for the horizon, her hands at the sides of her mouth. Inhaling deeply, she yelled, "I HOPE YOU DON'T INHERIT REVI'S ANNOYING OBSSESSIVE COMPULSIVE DISORDER AND HIS BAD MOUTH! YOU ALSO SHOULD INHERIT ONLY THE GOOD GENES, ESPECIALLY REVI'S BEAUTIFUL GREY EYES!"

Revi's eyes widened, his heart thundering rapidly. He searched her eyes for confirmation, and she nodded with renewed vibrance. Placing both hands around her belly, she said as casually as she could, "If it's a guy, I want to name him Pierre or Haruka. I want him to be a good swimmer, too. The girl should be Gou. Of course, I wanted -"

Revi silenced her with a kiss. He lifted her up from the ground, spinning her in utter joy.

After what seemed like forever, he breathe heavily, "Pierre will do. I will not have a son named after your anime crush." He planted a kiss on her forehead, making her giggle at his jealousy

"Sink me," she smiled, using her reference on The Scarlet Pimpernel, "my husband's possessive."

Revi growled happily, "Yes, and you'll be seeing me for the rest of your goddamn life."


End file.
